The Promise
by Pippin15
Summary: COMPLETE! Hiei made a promise to his dying master long ago to retrieve an ancient necklace with a dangerous power. What is the connection between him, the mysterious necklace, and Koenma's strange new prodigy, Kimura?
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
"Hiei..." Togashi whispered as he lay in a puddle of blood on the ground of the dirty cave.  
"Don't worry master ...I'm right here." Hiei, on his knees, held his master's held to his chest.  
It was theirs for a moment; the Necklace of Takara could have stopped all of the disasters from happening. If only they had gotten there a few minutes earlier. But no, Shueisha and Yoshhiro had arrived only seconds after they did, Hiei thought to himself. And we all fought over the necklace, clutched in the dead decaying hand of Noriyuko.  
Hiei could see himself fighting Yoshihiro, and his master fighting Shueisha. Everything from there went in slow motion. He could hear Togashi moan in pain as Shueisha thrust her ice blade into his master's chest. He could hear himself calling out to him, in despair and fear. He could remember Yoshihiro knocking his katana straight out of his bloody hand as he was distracted. Yoshihiro held his own sword to Hiei's throat. But just as suddenly as he had descended the katana on Hiei's throat, Yoshihiro had stopped. Shueisha had taken the necklace out of Noriyuko's clutches. She had fled out of the cave without a backwards glance. Yoshihiro ran after her.  
At one time, Yoshihiro and Shueisha had been on the same side as each other. But greed over took Shueisha's mind, and she was left their master, Ruko. She had wanted the necklace for herself. Yoshihiro had remained loyal to Ruko and agreed to find it before anyone else did.  
Togashi's coughing made Hiei snap back to reality. He looked down at his dying master. There was no hope left. He was going to die, and Hiei could do nothing to prevent it.  
"Hiei...promise me...you will get the necklace," his master said weakly.  
"I promise master," Hiei said in a firm whisper. Togashi smiled weakly as he drew his last breath.  
Togashi's body went limp in Hiei's arms. He checked his pulse. His master was gone forever.  
Hiei pulled his master's head close to his own, and rested his forehead on his master's. He could feel warm tears silently flowing down his cheeks. Hiei lifted his head up, his body flowing with anger. He stood up, picked his up katana, and walked toward the exit of the cave.  
Hiei could remember when Master Togashi had first taken him in as a student. It was then that he first learned about the Necklace of Takara. After much training his master became more interested in the necklace, and started studying its abilities, and where it was last seen. He started talking about it to Hiei.  
"The Necklace of Takara is desired by many creatures, Hiei. It allows its possessor to receive a very unique ability; once the necklace is held up to the sunlight, it will cast a ray of golden light over the possessor's body. Once the body absorbs it, the possessor has the ability to take another person's power and spirit energy by just touching their skin. Many creatures have fought over the necklace. Once one consumes this ability it is permanent. The only way it is lost is if they were to die. There is only enough of this power for one person. Hence so many people have murdered the possessors to get this ability themselves. When we search for it, we must be prepared."  
Before exiting the cave, Hiei turned back to look at his master's lifeless body.  
"I will work for no one, nor will I take orders from anyone. Not until I fulfill my duties to you. I will get revenge upon Shueisha...I promise." And with that, Hiei walked out of the cave in search for his two enemies. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.just ordinary  
  
Hiei walked through the doors to Koenma's office, his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his black cloak. Looking around, he spotted the toddler at his desk, sucking his pacifier constantly.  
  
"Koenma..." Hiei said in his monotone voice.  
  
Koenma snapped out of his sucking fit at the sound of Hiei's bone-chilling voice.  
  
"Ah Hiei, you're late..." Koenma said, giving him a sideways glance.  
  
"I showed up, didn't I?" Hiei answered  
  
Koenma pointed behind Hiei to the video screen. Hiei turned around to see a beautiful teenage girl with beautiful blood-red hair and brilliant green eyes, smiling innocently at him from on the screen.  
  
Hiei made a disgruntled face. He hated smiling.  
  
"This is Kimura. She is a half demon who takes on the appearance of a  
human, " Koenma said.  
  
Hiei looked up at Koenma.  
  
"So what the hell does this have to do with me?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Hiei, I was wondering if you would do me a favor," Koenma said cautiously. Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was wondering if you could train her. Include the others in on her training as well," Koenma said very quickly.  
  
Hiei spat on the floor.  
  
"You know Koenma, I'm sure if you took the pacifier out of your mouth while you talked people would be able to understand you a lot better. Why the hell are you asking me? Why not someone else? Someone who actually gives a damn about demons, especially those who have been tainted by ningens, because I sure as hell don't."  
  
Koenma could tell that Hiei didn't like the idea the more he explained it.  
  
"I have discovered that although Kimura is half demon, she has great power. Power most creatures dream of having. She just doesn't know how to use most of it yet. She has many strong qualities, and is a great candidate for the newest member of the Reiki Tantei."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "What makes you think an incompetent ningen-loving fool would make a great member?"  
  
"Well for one thing..." Koenma pointed to the screen again as Hiei turned to look. "She has been through a lot of things that have only made her stronger."  
  
There were pictures of her being beaten and abused by punky older kids at the orphanage. She had black eyes and cuts and bruises all over her body.  
  
The pictures changed to her in the present day, looking happy again.  
  
"She discovered only a few powers after she was adopted, but she does not know how to control them. She keeps them secret, not even telling her mother, Suki. I want you and the others to make her power as strong as possible." Koenma said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"What?" Hiei said, his voice slightly raised.  
  
"Think about it Hiei," Koenma said quietly. Hiei fell silent.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it, but just as a favor! I want you to know that everything I do is a favor...I work for no one." Hiei's voice faltered and trailed off.  
  
"Right, just a favor Hiei. I thank you." Koenma said, handing Hiei a picture of Kimura. Hiei took the picture and slipped it in his cloak pocket.  
  
"Now, tell me a little bit more about her." Hiei said eyeing Koenma suspiciously.  
  
"Well, she goes to Sarasaki high school, and is very pretty." Koenma said sheepishly with a sweat drop falling down his head. Hiei rolled his eyes. He headed for the door. "Ill tell the others. He said with his back toward Koenma. Hiei opened the door, but turned around to face Koenma once more squinting as if there was sun in his eyes.  
  
"Is your father always on vacation?" he asked. Koenma shrugged.  
  
"I'm surprised he always leaves you in charge when it seems you tend to screw everything up." Hiei mumbled out of ear shot from Koenma as he walked out the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
Kimura awoke to the sound of her mother's voice.  
  
"Kimura! get up! Your going to be late for school!"  
  
Kimura sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. She stood up and walked over to the window. It was a nice warm September morning, with clear blue sky and birds singing on the branch of a tree that was parallel from her window. Kimura turned away and walked back over to her bed where her Sarasaki High uniform lay neatly folded. She slipped on her uniform and walked over to the closet mirror. There in the mirror stood a beautiful well figured teenage girl, slightly short for her age. she has beautiful shoulder length red hair, and brilliant green eyes.  
  
Kimura adjusted her yellow scarf, and then adjusted her beautiful golden necklace, which hung lower than most necklaces. She looked at it for a moment, studying its amazing character and running her fingers across its crevices. She always had this necklace, ever since she could remember. She hardly ever took it off unless going swimming or taking showers. she knew that her mother had given it to her when she was born. she knew that that was the only thing she had left of her real mother, and she kept the necklace more of a secret, hiding it behind her clothes.  
  
Kimura tucked it under her shirt and grabbed her bag. "Morning mother." She called as she took a piece of toast and made for the door.  
  
"Kimura!" said her mother with a chuckle. At least give me a kiss good bye...and drink some orange juice."  
  
Kimura ran back, gave her mother a kiss, gulped her orange juice very fast and wiped her mouth on her sleeve while running for the door. "sorry mom I'm going to be late!" she called as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Kimura went at a jog toward her school. She didn't care if her skirt was flying up revealing her black underwear. She was like that though. She didn't really care what other people thought of her. She was more of a tom boy. This is why she had the reputation she had in school. She didn't have any close friends; she would just stop to chat with random people. She wasn't popular, and wasn't noticed by the popular people.  
  
Kimura kept making here way, now at a run. She started to feel like someone was watching her. She kept her eye on the school and didn't look back. 


	3. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 everyone wants her.  
  
Hiei swiftly moved form tree branch to tree branch. Below he could hear Ningens walking on their way to school. Hiei decided to a closer look at Kimura before approaching her. Hiei heard a familiar voice below. It was Yusuke.  
  
"Oh man, i'm gonna be late, and Keiko'll slap me!" said Yusuke, running. Hiei appeared in front of him. Yusuke, being caught off guard, tried to slow down, but his foot had gotten tangled around the other and he fell.  
  
"Ow, what the hell, why the hell are you here?" asked Yusuke, in shock to see Hiei.  
  
"I want you to get the hell off my feet," said Hiei, looking down at  
Yusuke, mocking him.  
  
"Haha, very funny," said Yusuke, getting up. "Really though, what's up?"  
  
"Do you know a girl by the name of Kimura? She goes to your school." said Hiei firmly.  
  
"Uh...hmm...sounds familiar...nope," said Yusuke, with his usual clueless smile on his face. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Urameshi! Wait up I - Hiei?"  
  
Kuwabara came running up to them, catching his breath. "Hey shorty, why are you here?"  
  
"He was asking me about some girl - Kimusha, Kimono..."  
  
"Kimura, you fool," corrected Hiei.  
  
"Hey, I know her!" said Kuwabara as Hiei jerked his head toward him. "She's in our history class, Urameshi."  
  
"Hm...history? no wonder I don't know her, I fall asleep," said Yusuke, rubbing the back of his head,  
  
"She's really pretty, really quiet. But not as pretty as my sweetie Yukina!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh spare us," said Hiei, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to know," asked Yusuke, eying Kuwabara in a weird way. Hiei looked at Yusuke, then disappeared into the trees again. Yusuke, looking up at the trees, couldn't find Hiei.  
  
"I'll never understand that bastard," said Yusuke, talking to a daydreaming Kuwabra. "We have to get to school before Keiko rings both our necks," said Yusuke, finally tugging Kuwabara out of daydream-land.  
  
They both ran inside school. Hiei watched the two boys. He took the picture of Kimura out of his pocket. He studied it for the first time. He looked at her. Something was familiar about her red hair and emerald green eyes, but Hiei couldn't figure out exactly what it was. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
Yoshihiro nervously walked down the dark hallway. Master Ruko had summoned him, and he knew why. Ruko was going to ask about the necklace. Yoshihiro had always told him that him and his men were getting to a point where they would find it in a couple of days or so, assuring him everything was going well. but in reality Yoshihiro and his men didn't have the slightest clue where it was or who had it. he was running out of ways to tell his mater that they would soon find it.  
  
The last time Yoshihiro was close to obtaining the necklace was sixteen years ago when he had murdered Shueisha. Yoshihiro could remember the joy and excitement on his face as he sliced her to bits, then searched for the necklace. It wasn't there. When Yoshihiro had informed his master, Ruko had put him through so much excruciating pain he would never dare make the same mistake twice. Ruko had always scolded him for killing Shueisha before asking where the necklace was.  
  
Yoshihiro walked further down the dark maroon hallway. Every step he would take, a torch on the wall next to him would light up. Ruko knew he was coming. He had finally reached the end of the hallway where two wooden oak doors stood. He cautiosly opened one and walked inside. Yoshihiro had looked around the room. the lights were turned off. The only thing illuminating the room was the lit fireplace in the corner of the room. Yoshihiro could just make out the silhouette of his master, sitting in a chair at his desk.  
  
"Yoshihiro...your late." Ruko's voice hit Yoshihiro like ice cold water. A chill had ran up his spine, causing him to slightly shudder.  
  
"My apologies Master." Said Yoshihiro bowing to him.  
  
"About the necklace..." Ruko began.  
  
"My men are getting closer Master, we are almost there." Yoshihiro said cutting in with false confidence.  
  
"Oh I know your lying so knock it off with the shit." Said Ruko, his voice slightly raised.  
  
"if you are getting so close, tell me did you know Shueisha had a child sixteen years ago?" asked Ruko calmly.  
  
"N-no I didnt." Said Yoshihiro shocked.  
  
"She had a child and sent her off to and orphanage a few days before you slaughtered her poor body." Ruko said in a matter of facy tone.  
  
"Master forgive me for questioning your great abilities, but...how did you find out?" Yoshihiro said cautiously.  
  
"I have my sources." Ruko said tossing a picture of her to Yoshihiro...he caught it. Yoshihiro accepted his answer. Ruko kept all of these things secret. he hardly told anyone about anything or how he did it.  
  
"Her name is Kimura. I want you to find her. Make sure she has the necklace. once you have obtained it, bring her and he necklace to me. Make sure she is not hurt. If she is, I will teach the meaning of true severe agony." said Ruko very seriously. "You have my leave."  
  
"I will have my men look into it." Said Yoshihiro as he bowed out of the door. 


	4. chapter 3

Ok I will admit, this is a very short chapter.but it had gotten earased the first time I typed it! I was sooooooo mad. It was like 2 in the morning and I was about to post it and it wasn't there! .so in order to keep up.I had to shorten it. There was nothing really important in it anyways ^^ enjoy heehee ^^ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 3 a shadow in the trees  
  
Kimura looked up around the room, her chin resting on her right hand, and her left running through her red tresses. It was the usual History class. While the teacher was going endlessly on and on about how the Huns were savage warriors, Yusuke Urameshi, as usual was hanging over the side of his desk snoring and drooling. Kimura couldn't help but to giggle. She thought he was so immature it was making him appear cute.  
  
Kimura returned to looking around the room once more. She found Kazuma Kuwabara writing something that looked like "I love Yukina" all over his note book. Kimura rolled her eyes, and looked over in Keiko's direction. She was taking notes, her pen moving a mile a minute. Kimura smiled. Keiko was the most caring person she had ever talked to. She was so nice, inviting her to eat with her at lunch, and sit next to her in the library. Kimura was thankfull.  
  
Kimura sighed and looked down at her History book. This whole class was lame. She thought to herself. She started doodling on her book cover. She shivered slightly. She had that feeling again. Some one was watching her.  
  
Kimura looked up. Everyone's attention was to the front of the room, or in their book. Kimura felt it again. She looked out the window. She saw a little boy dressed in black stairing back at her.  
  
"Oh!" Kimura jumped out of her seat. Everyone turned around to look at her. She even saw Yusuke jerk up in her direction saying something about pacifier breath, but no one really noticed. They were all used to it by now.  
  
"Miss Kimura? Is something wrong?" Came her teacher's voice. Just then Kimura saw Yusuke point in her direction to Kuwabara. She saw Kuwabara nod. "No sir, I thought I saw something outside, that's all." Kimura said turning. She sat back down as the teacher went back to his teaching. Kimura looked back over to the window., this time joined by Kuwabara and Yusuke. The boy was gone. Perhaps it was just her imagination.  
  
Kimura looked back at Kuwabara and Yusuke. What had they been talking about. All threee made unusual eye contact. Kimura broke and pretended to be very interested in her History book. Could they have seen it to?  
  
The bell finally rang. Kimura and the rest of her classmates gathered their books and Headed out into the crowded hallway. Kimura reached her locker and started putting her books away.  
  
"Kimura!...hey.hey Kimura!" came an oddly familiar voice. Kimura turned around to see Yusuke pushing against the crowd, trying to reach her. He finally arrived in front of her panting, his hands on his knees.  
  
"I was just wondering what you saw out the window." Yusuke managed to say between breaths. "It was nothing really, it was probably my imagination." Kimura replied taking her book out of her locker trying t hide the blush.  
  
"Was it by any chance a boy in black?" He asked as a matter of factly. Kimura dropped her book and turned around. So he did see it too.but how? He was asleep? "Y-yes. How did you know?" Kimura asked with astonishment.  
  
"Hmm, just a thought." Yusuke said with an innocent smile and turned to walk away. He turned, walking backward and looked back at Kimura who was still looking quite shocked. "I'll see you around.you can be sure of it!" and with that, Yusuke disappeared into the crowd of hustling students.  
  
Kimura stood there very confused, her sophomore algebra II book still in her hand. What did he mean when he said he would see me soon? She thought to herself. Did Yusuke know something she didn't? "Well that's a scary thought." She said to herself as she closed her locker and walked the opposite direction Yusuke went. 


	5. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 The boy named Hiei  
  
Dismissal bell finally rang. Kimura Shoved her books into her bag and ran outside. She hadn't seen Yusuke after their strange conversation in the hallway. She needed to know what he meant bye he would see her soon. Just then Keiko walked by starting to walk home.  
  
"Keiko-Chan!" Kimura yelled and ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Hello Kim-chan" Keiko said very cheerfully.  
  
"Would you know where Yusuke is right now? I've been looking for him all day." said Kimura.  
  
"Oh well he wasn't in last period with me. I think he ditched right after lunch. I'm going to talk to him about that later...why? What wrong?" Keiko asked studying the look of despair on Kimura's face.  
  
"Well its something he said to me earlier that had bothered me, and I wanted to ask him about it...its nothing really, ill talk to him later then I gues...bye keiko-chan!" Kimura called out as she ran the opposite direction to her house.  
  
Hiei moved from tree to tree watching Kimura walk home. her spirit energy is really strong, I can feel it fro here. Hiei thought to himself. Kimura broke into a run. Hiei knew she had sensed him. Hiei picked up his speed as well. a few minutes later, Kimura picked increased her speed even more. Hiei did the same. He had noticed this is not a normal speed for ningens. people with slow eyes wouldn't be able to see them right now. Perhaps she's not as incompetent as I though. Hiei said to himself. she was fast, but not as fast as Hiei.  
  
Hiei finally got ahead of her, and swooped down from the trees in front of her like he had done with Yusuke earlier. And also, like Yusuke, Kimura couldn't stop and tripped over her feet. Instead of letting her fall, Hiei caught her in his arms like he wanted to hug her.  
  
Kimura looked up at the stranger with her beautiful emerald green eyes. Her eyes met his. Kimura gasped and stood up. It startled her that her stalker happened to have red eyes. The boy let go of her. Kimura had now noticed that t wasn't a boy at all, he was about her age, just a little short, yet taller than she. There was something about this man that made her feel slightly light headed, like a force of energy, coming from his body. it made her want to run away, but at the same time get dangerously close.  
  
"Kimura." Came his voice. The calm yet deep voice startled her. His voice sounded dangerous, and gave Kimura the chills.  
  
"Y-yes?" Kimura said in a whisper, for she couldn't find her voice.  
"Fallow me." He commanded and turned to walk away, outing his hands in his cloak pocket.  
  
Kimura hesitantly followed him. Kimura knew she shouldnt have, but for some odd reason, Kimura felt that there was something important about him, or what he had to say. Kimura followed the stranger into a run down alleyway.  
  
Hiei stopped and turned around. Kimura noticed something jabbing out of the side of his cloak. Oh my God, she thought to herself. He has a sword. Kimura gulped very hard and brought her gaze back up to his mysterious red eyes.  
  
"Cant I help you?" Kimura asked  
  
"I dont take help from anyone. I was sent to find you." He replied in his calm monotone voice.  
  
"I don't understand." Kimura said confused.  
  
"You have a great power, I know you know so don't try to play foolish ningen games." He said  
  
What the heck is a ningen? Kimura thought to herself.  
  
"I was sent to help you learn to use it correctly, and make you strong." He continued.  
  
"I dont know what your talking about." Said Kimura nervously.  
  
"I hate to repeat my self, most of the time when I do, the person that makes me repeat end up with this through there chest." Hiei said pushing back his cloak to reveal his sword. Kimura stepped back. she wanted to run away, but couldnt feel her legs.  
  
"But for you i'll make a rare acception. Im going to train you to use your power, to controll it, to make you strong."  
  
"I dont have the great power you suspect I have, I could only run fast and sense things every now and then.  
  
"Spirit awareness." said the stranger.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kimura said not quite understanding.  
  
"That is called spirit awareness. each person is given a certain amount, and you I notice have a lot." He said taking the picture of Kimura out of his poocket and holding it up. Kimura looked at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Kimura asked nervously.  
  
Hiei looked down at his katana, and started to stroke it with his index finger. " a demon with unfinished buisness." He replied with his emotionless face.  
  
'Demon?" Kimura repeated not to convinced. " Yeah ok, ill believe that."  
  
Hiei gave her a look that made her shut up. "This is no joke Kimura." He said his voice slightly raised.  
  
"Ok so if your a demon, why does this concern me?" Kimura asked putting her bag down on the ground and folding her arms.  
  
"It concerns you because half of you does not belong here." Hiei replied.  
  
"What?" Kimura asked even more confused.  
  
"There is another world, meant for demons, where they are able to show their real form. Half of you belongs there." Said Hiei looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Are you saying im a demon?" She asked cluelessly.  
  
"You are half, your mother was a demon, and your father was a ningen...i dont understand these kind of relationships."  
  
"Wait, my mother was a demon? what do you know about her?" Kimura asked desperately. she didnt know anything about her real mother, and always wanted to find out.  
  
"the only thing I know is that she was a demon and then she was murdered." said Hiei. Kimura was slightly disappointed and sad that her mother was gone, and she didn't have a chance to meet her like she had always dreamed.  
  
"My mother was a demon...and my father was a...?" Kimura started but Hiei finished. "Ningen...it means Human. this world id called Ningenkai."  
  
"Ok, so if this is the human world, where did you come from?" Kimura asked, still not convinced.  
  
"I came from the spirit world. exactly where....it doesnt matter anymore." Hiei replied.  
  
"Uh huh." Kimura said. she wasnt believing a word of this.  
  
"Look girl," Hiei started, his voice almost at yelling point. " If you dont believe me, I really dont care. I was just sent to do this as a favor for someone. If you choose to turn your back on the truth, I wont chase after you. your wasting my time. I have more important things to do."  
  
"You freek!" Kimura yelled. she went to turn around and run, but bumped into something very had and fell over. she looked up to see what looked like a disfigure person with orange yellowish eyes, staring down at her. Kimura noticed there were two more behind him.  
  
The creature went to grab her. Kimura closed her eyes, she couldnt scream. she was to scared, and in shock. she closed her eyes, waiting to feel his grasp, but never felt it. instead she herd a moan of pain. she opened her eyes to see that the creature didnt have a hand anymore. t had been cut off. and he was bleeding...black blood?  
  
Hiei had ran up to her and pushed her out of the way, into a corner with boxes, so she was hidden. She looked up at Hiei, he was holding his sword in his hands, slashing the creatures.  
  
Out of nowhere, two more creatures appeared. they ran toward Hiei who was still trying to fight off the third creature.  
  
"Hiei! look out!" Kimura yelled. Hiei payed no attention. Kimura couldnt remember getting up, but found herself running toward the two creatures. She could feel something rising inside of her, something warm. Just as the creatures were about to reach Hiei, Kimura grabbed both of their shoulders, and pulled them back. they turned around and started walking toward her. she stepped backwards and held her breath. they were coming closer and closer. Kimura felt and ice cold feeling in her lungs. she couldnt hold her breath any longer. the cold was starting to sting.  
  
Kimura exhaled her breath with such force it shocked her. The ice cold air reached the two demons, and froze them ...  
  
Kimura fell to her knees grabbing her chest, gasping for air. Her chest felt so cold inside. she felt like she was going to suffocate.  
  
Hiei slashed through the last demon, and looked up seeing the other two were...frozen? His gaze fell to the lump on the ground. Kimura...did all that? She's an ice demon then. He could see she was gasping for air. She clearly didnt know she could do this. Hiei thought to himself. he noticed her radiant spirit energy was losing its glow. Hiei ran over to Kimura. "Damn!"  
  
"Its alright Kimura." Hiei said loudly so she could here him over her loud gasps of breath.  
  
Hiei stood her on her knees. he kneeled behind her and raped his arms around her chest. He pushed her chest in and out, helping more air circulate through her body.  
  
The whole place was spinning. Kimura felt someone holding here, and could faintly here a voice, but couldnt make out what they were saying. everything was getting colder and colder, and Kimura could feel herself getting sleepy.  
  
Hiei held Kimura up before she could hit her head on the ground. She was freezing. Hiei reached out to grab her hand that lay still on the ground. he checked her pulse. it was steady. she had passed out.  
  
Hiei remained there, kneeling on the ground with Kimura's head on his lap. He brushed her bangs out of her face. she was truly beautiful. Hiei could feel something rise inside of him. it made him want to...  
  
"What the hell am I thinking?" Hiei said out loud. "this is ridiculous...i have in this damn ningen world for too long."  
  
Hiei looked down at her once more. she was shaking uncontrollably, and her lips were blue. Hiei gently placed her down and took off his cloak, rapping it around her. He walked over to the two frozen demons and sliced them in two. he put his bloodstained katana back in its sheath, walked over to kimura, picking her and her bag up, and carrying her like a baby, sped off. 


	6. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 truth with tea  
  
"Ice demon is she?" Kurama asked from inside his kitchen pouring six cups of tea. Hiei didnt answer. he was to busy silently scolding koenma, while sitting in Kurama's window. Hiei knew that Koenma knew, but didnt want to tell Hiei. this had gotten him angry.  
  
Hiei had summoned everyone through his telepathic communication to meet him at kurama's house. He obviously had to tell the rest. Kurama had came into the room carrying the mugs of tea on a tray. Kurama passed them around, even to Botan and Keiko who were deep in conversation. Kurama walked over to Hiei and gave him a mug. Hiei took it, but didnt drink it.  
  
"So Hiei," Said Yusuke giving a loud belch, causing Keiko to slap him across the head very hardly, " You said she knows about her powers?"  
  
"She was only aware of her speed and spirit awareness." Said Hiei, still looking out the window.  
  
"Oh yes, that reminds me Yusuke," started Keiko, "Kimura said that you said something to her in the hall that made her feel uncomfortable."  
  
Yusuke spit the tea out of his mouth caughing. "Huh?...Oh that, all I said was I would see her very soon, she saw Hiei and Hiei had asked about her so I assumed he wanted her for something."  
  
"While we are on the subject," Keiko gave Yusuke a threatening look, " You weren't at lunch today, or after that either."  
  
"aw c'mon keiko! why do you always have to-"  
  
"SSSHHHH. Yusuke! Kimura is sleeping!" Botan whispered.  
  
"Kuwabara....you have been very quiet." Kurama said looking at him.  
  
"Don't get him started, he's thinking about you know who.." said Yusuke rubbing a new bump on his head. "He wouldn't shut up about her before."  
  
Shouldn't someone go check on Kimura?" Keiko asked  
  
"Ill go!" yusuke said jumping up avoiding any more bumps on his head.  
  
Yusuke walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Kurama's room where Kimura was sleeping. he was carrying another mug for her. Yusuke quietly slipped into the bed room to find kimura still sleeping. He walked over to the bedside table and placed the mug of hot tea down. Yusuke turned to walk out the door when he heard kimura groan. He turned around to see her wake up. Yusuke walked back over to her and watched.  
  
Kimura slowly sat up and rubbed her head. It seared in pain. kimura looked around the room. She had no clue where she was. she looked to her right, and made contact with big brown eyes. Kimura jumped.  
  
"Hey take it easy." said Yusuke very quietly, putting his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi?" Kimura asked. Soon after, kimura regretted it. She grabbed her throat in pain. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing her throat at once.  
  
"Must be freezer burn." Yusuke said in a joking voice with a warm smile.  
  
"Then all of this...wasn't a dream?" Kimura asked still clutching her throat.  
  
"Well I would think its not considering what your wearing is a clue." Yusuke said pointing to her.  
  
Kimura looked down. she was wearing a black cloak. she reached into its pocket and pulled her picture out. "Is this Hiei's cloak?"  
  
"Yup" Yusuke said with a smile.  
  
"You know Hiei?" asked Kimura  
  
"yeah I know that bastard. He's alright, but I still can't figure him out, no one can...see I told you e would be seeing each other more often." said yusuke winking at her.  
  
Kimura giggled and tried to hide herself from blushing. she was still confused.  
  
"Does that mean your a demon too?" asked kimura.  
  
"Me know way!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Where am I, how did I get here?" Kimura asked looking around once more.  
  
"we'll explain everything to you soon." Yusuke said handing her the mug of tea. she sipped it. The warmth stung her throat, but it felt very soothing.  
  
After Kimura met everyone she didn't already know, everyone helped explain what was going on.  
  
"So Koenma wants all of you to train me?" Kimura asked reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, he wants you to assist us with some of out missions." Kurama said  
  
Kimura blushed. He's so sweet she thought. "Oh my gosh! I need to call my mother! she's probably worried!" Kimura said.  
  
"There's a phone in the kitchen, you may use that one Kimura." Kurama said softly.  
  
Kimura dashed to the phone, Hiei's cloak swishing behind her. she dialed the number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Mom?" Kimura said.  
  
"Kimura! thank God!" Kimura's mother started, an after that Kimura could barely get a word in.  
  
"What were you thinking? I was so worried! are you trying to give me a heart attack? where are you?"  
  
"Im at a friends house. I didn't feel good so they took me here untill I felt better. ill be home in an hour." Said Kimura cautiously.  
  
Kimura finally hung up. She had bought herself an extra hour. She started waking away with her hands in the cloak's pocket. She was midway across the kitchen and stopped. there was another piece of paper inside Hiei's cloak. She pulled it out. It was a picture, but not of her. it was a picture of a girl with turquoise hair, and a mint green kimono. She looked really happy, and she was really cute. She looked only to be twelve.  
  
"What the hell? Give me that!" a voice came from behind her. Before she could see who it was, the picture was snatched out of her hand.  
  
Hiei put the picture in his pants pocket, looking at Kimura with his blank face.  
  
"Im sorry." Kimura said. Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who is that?" Kimura asked boldly.  
  
"It's none of your damn business." He held out his hand. Kimura took off the cloak and gave it back to Hiei. Hiei put the cloak back on, turned around and walked out of the kitchen toward the door.  
  
Kimura walked back out into the family room where everyone was sitting and talking.  
  
"Whats wrong Kimura" Botan asked.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Kimura asked Pointing toward the door as it closed, hiei on the other side of it.  
  
"Yes, he never changes. No one really understands him much."  
  
"Yeah not even me, and I'm the only close he has. friend." Kurama said. "he doesn't like to admit anything, and is really stubborn...if you ever want an apology from him, you will be waiting for ever. no matter how sorry he is, he will never apologies."  
  
"He's also a little rude too." Keiko added looking at the door. "He looks down on the people like me because we are humans, not possessing any great power...i guess you could call him racist."  
  
"Hmmm..."Kimura thought to herself. "So does any one know why those demons attacked us?"  
  
"Nope, I don't have a clue." said yusuke  
  
"Do you ever?" Keiko asked. Everyone laughed. 


	7. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Kimura finally arrived home. The gang, minus Hiei had walked her home.  
  
"Nice meeting you Kurama, Botan," she said as she opened the door, "I just wish Hiei could have been here as well."  
  
"Oh he is." Said Yusuke with a smile. "He follows us in the trees." Kimura said good bye and walked inside her house.  
  
She told her mother she was home, and walked upstairs to her room. she lay her bag down near her dresser, and fell onto her bed. she was so exhausted. luckily, it was going to be Saturday. she could sleep in. kimura started to drift away into sleep.  
  
Kimura woke up to a beautiful sunshiny day. By the look of it, it was probably about noon. she stood up. she had forgotten to change out of her school uniform. she rolled her eyes, and walked over to the closet to put comfortable clothes on. she decided to wear her black sweat pants and matching tank top. she looked around for a hair scrunch, and could only find a hair band. she put on her jacket and walked over to the mirror.  
  
"Woe...i look like Hiei." Said Kimura almost forgetting about yesterday. Kimura put her hand up to her throat. it felt fine. It was so strange, that she isn't the average ordinary girl she thought she was. And she is still finding things out about herself. Kimura shook her head and walked downstairs. She decided to run at the park, and get some good exercise. she could also think there.  
  
"Mom im going to the park!" she yelled to her mother.  
  
"Ok, be back no later than sun down!" Her mother called back. Kimura walked out the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
"Master...my men found her." Said Yoshihiro nervously to the silhouetted figure.  
  
"And?" came the heartless voice.  
  
"And my men that I sent never came back. they were all killed. Someone is protecting her master." Replied Yoshihiro.  
  
"Well than, I want both you and your men to go around, and check it out. see who this mysterious person is." Said Ruko facing the fire. "And remember what I said...she doesnt get hurt."  
  
"Yes master...forgive me, but why do you want her?" Yoshihiro asked.  
  
"She has a lot of power. if I get the necklace, I will take her power and energy first. I thank her mother for using the necklace and transferring all that power to her daughter. now go!"  
  
"Yes master." Yoshihiro said as he bowed and walked out the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
Kimura found a bench underneath a beautiful oak tree. she was exhausted from running, her heart beating very fast as she tried to catch her breath. she had been running in the park for about an hour. she lay down on the bench, on her back, resting her feet on the arm rest. she closed her eyes. she had been thinking about a lot while running. like how and why everything was happening. Kimura was still a bit confused. she wanted to know why she couldn't use her powers before, and how she used them. Hiei had already told her that her mother was a demon who was murdered...Hiei...He was so mysterious, so cunning. he always had an emotionless face, but his eyes...his eyes could never hide anything his face could...it was all in his eyes. the beautiful red Hughes. Kimura had seen the panic and sadness in them when she had found the picture of that little girl. who was she? how could he make him feel the way she did? Kimura started to go into a daydream, when she stopped. a small grin spread across her face...he's here.  
  
Kimura opened her eyes, staring up at the branch. the first thing she saw were the red eyes. her heart skipped a beat. she sat up to look at Hiei. he was sitting on the branch with his feet dangling in the air.  
  
Kimura laughed. "Yusuke was right. you do follow everyone in the trees..I knew I'd find you here."  
  
"I was saying the same thing." Hiei said jumping down from the tree. Kimura closed her eyes. his voice was so soothing. Kimura opened her eyes again to find Hiei standing across from her.  
  
"Are you ready" He asked.  
  
"Ready? for what?" she asked clueless.  
  
"I asked the others to meet us in the meadow near the lake here." Hiei replied  
  
"Meadow? lake? where's that?" Kimura asked.  
  
"Exactly why I wanted to meet there...no on knows about it." Hiei replied. he looked towards the woods.  
  
"You could get lost in there" Kimura said looking his way.  
  
"I know...we are running out of sunlight...we better go now." Hiei said walking towards the woods.  
  
They both arrived exactly where Hiei told everyone to meet. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were already there.  
  
"Hey what took you so long?" asked Yusuke running up to them.  
  
"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
"So why are we here again?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Were here to help Kimura train, Yusuke." Kurama said. "Kimura...try to find your spirit energy. let it show its fullest." Yusuke said rolling his eyes while mocking Kurama.  
"Ok, ill try." Kimura said closing her eyes. Kimura found it. she could feel it tickling the outside of her body. She opened her eyes to see swirls of different color dancing around her body. she couldn't help but to giggle. she was very ticklish. she looked around, everyone was staring at her with there mouths opened. Kuwabara fell to his knees.  
  
"I have never felt so light headed in my life. She's giving off so much energy!"  
  
"Hmm...her mother must have been very strong for her daughter who is only half to receive so much power like this ." Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"How is this possible?" Kurama asked allowed. "She has different kinds of spirit energy." Everyone looked at Kurama. "Different demons have different spirit energy. She seems to have a hint of plant and fire spirit energy there as well.but her ice energy seems to be mush more powerful than the rest. She might not even be able to use power from her other spirit energy."  
  
"How the hell can she be so..powerful? No one is perfect!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"This is almost impossible." Hiei thought to himself." The foolish ningen is right for a change. No one can be perfect and powerful like this.unless they had the power to be." Hiei stood there in deep thought for a while. He could sense her power, but it wasn't as powerful as his. "Perhaps she had just inherited this from ancestors. Its not that strong, only strong for an amateur."  
  
"Could you please put your energy away now?" Kuwabara asked still on his knees.  
  
"Alright." Hiei raised his voice. "You have found your power Kimura, now learn to shield it before the fool over there doesn't go into one of his conniptions." Hiei said eyeing Kuwabara. "Yes, and make sure its still flowing through your body." Kurama called out while Kimura tried to shield it.  
  
Kimura wasn't sure if she had done it correctly, but after five minutes she heard Kuwabara sigh in relief. She opened her eyes to see if she had done it. She saw nothing whisping around her body, but she could still feel the warmth and power in her body.  
  
"Ok, now that we have that down," Yusuke started, "we will all have to watch our asses." He said putting his arm around Kimura, and shaking her so she moved her legs around to keep her balance.  
  
"Hn. Its still not as powerful to fight. She will need a lot of work." Hiei replied. "I guess we could-" Hiei didn't even have time to finish his sentence. He looked to his right, but nothing was there.  
  
"What's wrong shortie?" Kuwabara asked eying him suspiciously  
"Shut your mouth fool." Hiei said quietly. He slowly drew his katana and cautiously walked over to a bush.  
  
Before Hiei could reach the bushes, a hideous looking demon sprang out with his teeth bared. Kimura screamed in shock as ten more did the same. The demons were all closing in on the group. Kurama ran in front of her to shield her away from the view of the demons, but ended up moving so he could perform rose whip.  
"Kimura! Get out of here!" Yusuke screamed. Kimura saw the serious look on Yusuke's face, and nodded. She ran over to the bushes, when two hands reached out and grabbed her. She turned around to see a hideous demon grabbing her wrist. She held her breath and hoped for the cold feeling to come again. Sure enough it did. She exhaled all over the nasty creature, freezing it in its place, still grasping Kimura's hand. She finally wrenched her wrist out of the grasp, and turned to run away. Before she could, another hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the collar of her jacket.  
  
"Enough!" the voice yelled from behind Kimura. The next thing she knew, she was very high in a tree, hanging over the ground, her collar still tightly grasped. Kimura closed her eyes and whimpered, she was deathly afraid of heights.  
  
"My, my, Kimura," The voice said from behind her once more. "You remind me of your mother a lot. She pulled the same stunt you did with one of my men before I killed her." Kimura's eyes shot opened. "And you look a lot like her to." There was an evil laugh. Kimura jiggled as the horrible cold voice laughed. She screamed causing all attention on her, and the mysterious man who held her. Everyone stopped fighting.  
  
"Men! Back to Makai! We have what we want!" the voice yelled.  
  
".Yoshihiro.what the hell do you want?" Kimura heard Hiei's voice call up from the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei spat. Yoshihiro laughed. "Is that the way you great an old friend? He asked in a sarcastically hurt way. Hiei spat on the ground.  
  
"Exactly what you want Hiei." Yoshihiro said answering Hiei's first question.  
  
"Hiei? Why would he want to train her?" Came Kuwabara's confused voice. "And how do you know." "Shut up!" Hiei yelled not turning around."  
  
Yoshihiro gave another laugh. "The fool doesn't know!" He thought to himself. "Better play along." "I have my reasons." He finally said out loud. He laughed again.  
  
Kimura noticed a ball of glowing blue shoot straight toward her. She closed her eyes and winced. It had hit the mans arm, causing her to fall, hundreds of felt to the ground. Kimura squeezed her eyes shut. She waited to feel the pain of two-hundred and two bones breaking, but never felt it. Instead she felt two arms close around her. Kimura opened her eyes to see the ruby read eyes looking down at her.  
  
Hiei had caught Kimura. She was now lying in his arms like a baby. It felt comfortable, and she felt protected.  
  
"You think your puny little spirit gun will do you any good?" Yoshihiro asked eying Yusuke. "I know all of you, and you ridiculous concoctions. they wont work. All of you were trained poorly in my book. Speaking of which," He looked at Hiei. " How is your master doing? I haven't seen him in such a while, and I hated to just leave you and him in the cave like that." Yoshihiro said with a smile. A vision of his master dying shot through Hiei's mind.  
  
Kimura could feel Hiei shaking. It frightened her. She could see his eyes glowing bright red. She could tell he was angry, and .was he scared? Yoshihiro started laughing. He became a blur, and vanished. He was almost as fast as Hiei. Kimura thought to herself.  
  
Hiei stood there. She could feel him shaking uncontrollably. He closed his eyes, and tilted his head downward, toward the ground. Kimura could hear him breathing loud and fast, and his grip around her became tighter. She was frightened. She thought he was going to squeeze her to death.  
  
".Hiei?" came Kurama's voice. Hiei opened his eyes and looked up. He turned around to see everyone staring at him with worried looks on there faces. Hiei looked down at Kimura. Their eyes met. Hiei knew she was reading the fear, pain and anger that registered in his body.  
  
The next thing Kimura knew, she felt her body hit the ground hard. Hiei had sped off into the distance. Kimura looked up. Everyone looked as confused and worried as she did. 


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Yoshihiro charged into Ruko's office, the darkness greeting him.  
  
"Did you get both the things I have asked?" Came his masters voice.  
  
"No sir." Yoshihiro replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"Then why are you smiling?" he asked threateningly.  
  
"Its Hiei Jagonshi. He has no clue that Kimura possesses the necklace of Takara, and neither does she. Hiei also has no clue that Shueisha is dead, or has a daughter."  
  
"Hm.this could be an advantage. I want you and your men to spy on them for a bit. We don't want to keep attacking like this, or they might get suspicious. We will wait until they are caught off guard." Said Ruko rubbing his chin.  
  
"Yes master." Yoshihiro said walking out the door with a bow.  
  
Kimura listened to the guys talk about Hiei's strange behavior while she was riding on Kuwabara's back. He had offered to give her a piggy back ride considering Hiei had dropped her on her back.  
  
"Did shortie ever tell you he had a master?" Kuwabara asked addressing Kurama. "No he didn't. it must have been hundreds of years before though." Answered Kurama. "I can recall him talking about how he was a forbidden child and grew up away from his village, but he never went into detail." Kurama continued as he looked at the ground.  
  
"You still awake back there?" Kuwabara addressed Kimura. "Oh yeah.just thinking" Kimura replied. She was thinking very hard. That man, he knew my mother.he ..killed her. And he scared Hiei. I could see it in his eyes. He seemed so horrified. Who was this man in Hiei's past?  
  
They finally reached Kimura's house. Kuwabara put Kimura down to her feet.  
  
"Thank you Kuwabara." Kimura said with a smile. "Heh, any time." He replied.  
They all stepped inside her house for some tea. "Mom? I'm home! I brought a few friends over." Kimura called.  
  
"That's all right Kim-Chan I'm just working on the computer.more office work." Kimura's mother called out from the study.  
  
"Ok, we'll go upstairs so we don't bother you." Kimura called back out to her mother.  
  
They all went up to Kimura's room. SLAM! Everyone jumped and turned around. They found Hiei standing there with his hand still on the door. He had clearly been behind it.  
  
"Hiei! Where have you been?" asked Yusuke yelling loudly.  
  
"Something had come to my.attention." Hiei answered slowly.  
  
Hiei didn't want anyone to know where he was. He had gotten a little suspicious about Yoshihiro's appearance and had been sneaking around looking at files in spirit world about the Necklace of Takara. Unfortunately the latest file was where it had been last located, in the cave where Hiei and his master found it over a hundred years ago. Nothing more than that. They didn't even have a record of it being taken out of there. and Hiei was definitely not going to tell anyone this.  
  
Hiei wasn't exactly sure why Yoshihiro had came to him. Yes, him. He was sure he didn't want any one accept for him. He could tell that Yoshihiro didn't want to train Kimura like Hiei wanted, no not wanted, like he was going to. There was something much greater than that, that he wanted. And Hiei had a feeling it had to do with the necklace. He was hoping that maybe later he would find Shueisha so he could have the pleasure of killing her for his master's sake.  
  
"Yoshihiro wants something." Hiei said walking over. "I have dealt with him before. He is an experienced, well trained person. He is very dangerous, and destroys anything or anyone that gets in his way. I don't have an exact reason why he is here. But I think we should be a little more cautious. It is clear he wants something, and no, it is not to train Kimura either."  
  
"This sucks. Just when we were about to have some fun, now we have to be cautious!" Yusuke said in a whiney voice as he sat on the carpeted rug. "Well, Hiei might be right Yusuke. We should be a little more cautious." Said Kurama walking over to a small bouquet of roses that lay on Kimura's bedside table.  
  
"Yeah but pacifier breath didn't even give us an assignment and now we need to do this ourselves!" Yusuke complained. "Do what?" Kuwabara asked sitting on Kimura's bed. "Yeah, he has a good point Hiei, what do we have to do?" Kimura asked looking desperately at him. His eyes staring back into hers. Hiei would always feel a jult in his stomach when this would happen and couldn't figure out why.  
  
"We don't do anything. At least, not yet. There is nothing to do." He responded walking over to her window and looking out into the sky, watching the sun disappear into the darkness as stars appeared.  
  
It was quiet for a moment, and then Kimura's stomach growled to break the silence. "jeeze! I'm so hungry.ill go down stairs and see what I could find for all of us. Ill be back." Kimura said with a smile, relieved to get out of the room while everything was at a strange and uncomfortable silence.  
  
"For crying out loud we all need to lighten up and have some fun you guys.she just left us here all alone in her bedroom!" Yusuke said standing up in excitement looking at a bra that was hanging out of a closed drawer. "Ha! She should know better than to leave me in here!" Yusuke was now walking over to the black bra that was teasing him.  
  
"I don't think Keiko would approve Urameshi." Kuwabara said folding his arms. "I have respect. It goes against my code to do anything like that." Yusuke rolled his eyes as he tugged it out of the drawer.  
  
Hiei was secretly impressed by her wardrobe of black today, and now even more at the fact that her underwear was also black. "Yusuke, stop being arrogant, put it back." He said turning away from the window to look at Yusuke. He had seen him in the reflection. Hiei was in fact, saying this so his strange urge to look through all her drawers would disappear.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei is right, put it back." Kurama replied looking at him with disapproval. "She needs to lean to trust us, and this isn't the best way to convince her. What would happen if Kimura walked in here now and saw you holding her one of her underwear?"  
  
"Oh she won't." Said Yusuke with an evil smirk on his face. "Because your going to put it back right?" Hiei said very sternly standing up and walking over to him. "Nope.." Yusuke's grin widened. "..Because your going to be wearing it!" He yelled loudly tackling Hiei to the ground.  
  
Hiei fell to Yusuke's body weight. "Kurama!" Yusuke yelled struggling to keep Hiei down. "Grab his arms!" to everyone's surprise, Kurama walked over and pinned Hiei's arms to the floor.  
  
"Baka Kitsune! Let go!" Hiei spat, his jagon eye glowing, as he viciously struggled.  
  
"Never Jagonshi!" Kurama called back with a teasing laughter in his voice.  
  
" Hiei, don't worry we are going to make you look beautiful," Kuwabara laughed hysterically, watching Hiei actually struggle for once. He wanted to get in on the action so he walked over and held Hiei's feet.  
  
Hiei now aggravated that Kuwabara was actually touching him finally struggled free and grabbed the bra from Yusuke. He stood up and started beating him hard with it. It left little whilp marks on Yusuke's cheek.  
  
Hiei was about to pull his katana out and do serious damage when the door opened and Kimura walked in. Kimura stopped at the sight of Hiei frozen with her bra in one hand, and Yusuke's shirt collar in the other.  
  
Hiei just stood there wide eyed. He didn't actually think she walk in on them like this. A sweat drop fell from Hiei's forehead. Kimura broke out into a laughing fit. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, but you looked so funny. It was like a deer caught in car headlights!" She whaled as everyone around Hiei started laughing as well. Hiei could here sniggers from Kurama. He turned to face him. Kurama was trying so hard to hold it in.he failed. Kurama joined Kimura on the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
"Alright you guys." Kimura said struggling to get up. "My mom said you can all eat over. She had to leave to do some office work, but she left us money for a pizza. I called about fifteen minutes ago so it should be here any minute. Lets go downstairs." Kimura said running down her hallway to the stairs. Everyone followed. When they got to the stairs, Hiei pushed Yusuke causing him to roll down all 12 stairs. Yusuke landed hard on the floor, his lip bleeding. Hiei walked down the stairs and stepped over Yusuke going to join the others. Yusuke sat up and whipped his lip with his sleeve, and ran after Hiei.  
  
The pizza finally arrived. Kimura walked back into the family room where Yusuke was lying on the couch laughing hysterically at sponge bob square pants, Hiei sitting in the bay window, Kurama leaning against a wall, and Kuwabara sitting on the floor watching TV With Yusuke.  
  
Kimura placed the pizza boxes down on the table and everyone ran to grap a piece. Kimura walked into the kitchen to get soda, napkins, ans plates. She walked back out to find everyone eating accept for Hiei, who was still staring blankly out into the darkness. "Uh Hiei? Don't you want pizza?" Kimura asked walking over to him. "I don't eat ningen food." He said still looking into the darkness. "But pizza is the best!" Kimura ran over, got a plate and put pizza on it. She ran back to Hiei and put the plate on his lap. The sudden heat on Hiei's legs startled him. He looked down at it in discussed. He spat on it and looked away. "Fine, but we will get you to eat it by the end of tonight!" Kimura said with a grin and walked over to the pizza box. She pushed Yusuke's legs off the couch so she could sit down.  
  
Kimura shoved her forth piece of pizza down , reaching for her fifth. Yusuke just stared at her. She stopped and looked back at him. Everything fell silent. Yusuke got up and knelt on the couch, never losing eye contact with Kimura. Kimura soon after, did the same. Yusuke pointed his index finger threateningly at the girl. "I challenge you." Yusuke said in a serious voice. "Bring it on!" Kimura yelled. This even made Hiei break away from the window to look at them  
  
What the hell were they going to do? He thought to himself. Kimura and Yusuke gave one last threatening look at each other, and then dove for the pizza box eating the pizza as fast as they could. Hiei rolled his eyes in disgust and looked back out the window, his jagon glowing slightly. What was she doing right now. Hiei wondered to himself.  
  
"My money is on Urameshi!" Kuwabara said banging his fist on the couch. "I have to disagree Kuwabara, Kimura is pacing herself. She will definitely win." Kurama said cheering Kimura on. A few seconds later, Yusuke fell off the couch holding his stomach moaning.  
  
Kurama cheered as Kuwabara ran over to Yusuke in disbelief that he actually lost. Kimura stopped eating. "Yusuke.you don't look so good. Maybe you should lie down." Kimura said hopping off the couch and helping him climb on. Hiei jumped off the windowsill of the bay window. He walked over to the couch and looked down at Yusuke.  
  
"Pathetic fool, you got yourself sick." Hiei said shaking his head annoyed. "How am I supposed to think with your meaningless moans? It won't do you any good. Just vomit and get it over with." Hiei said crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly to the right side looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Yusuke put his hand to his mouth, jumped up, and ran toward the bathroom. "Gross." Kuwabara said looking after Yusuke. "Hiei that wasn't very nice." Kimura said looking worried. "Please, That fool has slaughter many dangerous foes, don't tell me he cant take regurgitating." Hiei said putting his arms in his pocket and sat down on the floor leaning his head back against the couch, closing his eyes.  
  
Why is he like that? Why does he hate ningens? Kimura thought to herself. She looked over at Hiei. His eyes were still closed. She had a strange feeling he knew she was looking at him so she turned her attention to the hallway where Yusuke had ran. She hoped he found the bathroom.  
  
She ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Sure enough, the door was closed. "er.Yusuke?" she asked knocking on the door. "are you alright?"  
  
".yeah..I'm-alright." Yusuke's voice came feebly through the door. The doorknob turned and out walked Yusuke, who looked very pale, and lost his shirt. Kimura never knew that Yusuke was built the way he was. He looked so muscular. Kimura knew partly because of his job, but she was almost in aw.  
  
"Im going to beat you sa bad next time.." Yusuke said with a feeble smile. "Ok sure." Kimura said patting him on his bare back. He was all sweaty. Kimura whipped her hand on her jacket and lead Yusuke back out into the family room. He lay back on the couch while Kimura went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pepto bismal. Kimura picked up the pizza boxes and went to throw them away, when she felt one of the boxes heavier. She opened the box to find one more piece. A wide grin grew across her face.  
  
Kimura walked quietly over to Hiei, who still leaned against the couch with his eyes closed. She knelt down and drew her face close to his, the pizza clutched in her hand. Hiei opened one eye. "what the hell are you do-." Hiei's voice was muffed by a small piece of pizza that was shoved into his mouth. Hiei gagged as it started to slide down his throat. He chewed and swallowed it with a face telling Kimura he didn't enjoy it.  
  
Kimura giggled. "I told you I would get you to eat some. Kurama and Kuwabara sniggered. "See? Isn't it good?" Kimura asked eagerly. "It will do. Hiei said difficultly as his stomach growled. Hiei clutched it and grabbed the slice of pizza out of Kimura's hand quickly startling her.  
  
Kimura smiled. Hiei was tough and very rude, but if you knew how to handle him, he turned out alright. 


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
Kimura rolled over and hit something hard. She moaned and opened her eyes. A silhouette of some one lay next to her sprawled out across the floor on their back, sleeping as well. the moonlight shown through the window and lit the dark room. Kimura could see that she fell asleep next to Hiei who used to be against the couch. He must have fallen over during the night. Kimura chuckled slightly to see Hiei sleeping with his mouth opened, clutching pizza crust in his outstretched hand. He looked so innocent when he slept, almost like a little boy who knew nothing of death or fear.  
  
Kimura got up, and walked over to the clock. It was 1 in the morning. Her mother was obviously not home. If she was, she would have woken Kimura up. She was grateful for this because her mother would have panicked if she saw Kimura sleeping with a guy who could pass to be a boy when he was asleep.  
  
A note on the table next to the clock caught Kimura's attention. She picked it up and walked over to the bay window for the moonlight.  
  
Dear Kimura,  
Me, Kurama, and Yusuke left while you fell asleep. Don't worry. Kurama and I cleaned all the mess.and the bathroom for you. Thanks for the pizza oh yeah! We didn't want to wake you because you looked comfortable snuggling next to Hiei and using his arm as a pillow!  
  
Kimura felt her cheeks turn slightly warm. She looked at Hiei who was still sleeping on the floor. . she turned to look out the window. She stared at the moon for a few minutes in silence. But it was soon broken.  
  
"Stop it." Kimura herd Hiei say. Kimura turned her head to face him. "What?"  
  
"STOP IT!" Hiei's voice came again. His eyes were still closed. He was.dreaming.  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY NINGEN HANDS OFF HER!" Hiei yelled loudly. Kimura was now slightly frightened. She could tell his body tense, he made his hands into fists, crushing the pizza crust. And his headband.  
  
What the.." Kimura whispered. Something was glowing underneath his headband. Kimura slid off the windowsill and cautiously walked over to Hiei who was now starting to shake and breath louder. Kimura knelt down next to him. His eyes were rapidly moving back and forth. Who was he talking about. Something underneath his headband glowed once more. Kimura slowly reached for it.  
  
Hiei's eyes shot opened, his eyes glowing even a brighter red that reflected off the moon light. He grabbed Kimura's arm tightly and flipped her over hard on her back, causing her head to hit the wooden floor with a loud thud. Hiei was now on top of her, holding his fist, ready to punch her. Kimura's whimper made Hiei realize everything was a dream.  
  
Hiei went wide eyed. He put his fist down and crawled off Kimura who had silent tears running down her face. "uh." for once Hiei was speechless. He helped Kimura up slowly. She rubbed her head and withdrew her hand. It wasn't bleeding, but it hurt really badly.  
  
"I.uh.fast reflexes." Hiei said really ashamed. He knew he had frightened her, and even hurt her. He secretly felt horrible.  
  
"Its alright Hiei." Kimura said rubbing her eyes. "The others deserted us, and my mother still isn't home yet." Kimura said turning on the lights. "I think you should go before your parents get worried Hiei" Kimura said. Hiei just stared at her. "I will stay here until your mother gets home." Hiei replied He still wasn't sure if the Yoshihiro incident involved her or not. Better to be safe then sorry.  
  
"Alright." Kimura said giving Hiei a questioning look. "You should get some sleep." Hiei said looking at her. "are you kidding? Once I'm up, I'm up." She said laughing. she went over to the couch and sat down turning on the tv.  
  
"You know Hiei, you don't have to sit on the window sill constantly. You can come and sit on the couch too." Kimura said flipping through the channels. "Hn. I have no need to sit on a couch." Hiei replied. "Oh and you have a reason to stare blankly out into space?" Kimura asked sarcastically.  
  
Hiei fell silent. Most of the time he sat near the window to see if he could spot his sister with his jagon. Hiei walked over toward the stairs. "Hey where are you going?" Kimura asked sitting up on the couch. "I left something upstairs." Hiei called out from behind him as he walked up the stairs. A minute later ha came back down, holding a sheath with his katana inside of it. Kimura watched as Hiei walked back over to the window sill. A sound of metal against metal was heard as Hiei took his katana out of its sheath slowly.  
  
Kimura turned back around. Hiei was playing with the tip of his sword, every so often taking the end of his cloak to shine it. "You want to play with it?" Hiei asked sarcastically, noticing how she was looking at it, his gaze still on the tip of his sword. Kimura got up out of her seat and walked over to Hiei. Kimura held out her right hand. Hiei raised hi right eyebrow, then slowly handed it to her. She took it from him and immediately fell over backward, the sword clattering to the ground.  
  
"Hn. Hiei closed his eyes, smiling as he shook his head.  
  
"How do you hold that thing?" Kimura asked getting to her feet. Hiei slid off the sill and walked over picking up his katana with one hand, holding it out to his side.  
  
"You become stronger, physically and spiritually." Hiei replied. Something from underneath his headband glowed once more. It caught Kimura's attention.  
  
"Uh.Hiei? What were you dreaming about?" Kimura asked cautiously.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked his voice slightly raised. "You were dreaming. You were yelling pretty loud in your sleep." Kimura said looking at his forehead. "And something was glowing." She reached over for Hiei's headband, but he quickly slapped her hand away leaving a red mark. Kimura rubbed it, but never took her eye off his headband.  
  
"What are you hiding under there?" She said boldly. "Nothing that concerns you." Hiei said walking back over to the window sill. "Well?" Kimura asked impatiently.  
  
"Well what?" Hiei asked looking out the window.  
  
"What were you dreaming about? You were yelling at ningens to stay away from a girl."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. He could now faintly recall dreaming about Yukina, and how she was captured a while ago for her tear gems. Kimura saw Hiei clench his free hand into a fist. It isn't important." Hiei put his sword back into its sheath.  
  
Kimura sighed. "You are so stubborn." She said chucking a pillow at his head. Hiei turned to look at kimura she was smiling, and her beautiful green eyes sparkled in the moon light. Hiei quickly looked away, putting his sword back in his sheath.  
  
Kimura sighed again. "Hiei, you need to learn how to have some fun!" she yelled at him. Hiei looked at her again. "Oh I have plenty fun." Hiei replied stroking his katana. Kimura rolled her eyes. "not like that!" Kimura said loudly. Hiei gave her another look, almost as if to say how could that not be fun.  
  
Kimura grabbed Hiei's arm and yanked hard, causing Hiei to slide of the window sill. His katana fell to the floor. "what the hell?" Hiei asked looking at Kimura. "Come on I'll teach you!" she said with a giggle. Hiei looked aggravated but decided to give in. he walked with her toward the door. "Your mother will worry." He said looking at her, hopefully hearing her change her mind. "She doesn't come home until five." Kimura said opening the door. Kimura and Hiei both stepped outside. Kimura lead Hiei to the park. It was pitch black, accept the streetlights that kept the park partially illuminated.  
  
Kimura ran to the swings and sat on one giggling. Hiei walked over and stood in front of her. "You call this fun?" Hiei said in an annoyed voice. "Yeah!" kimura said with a laugh in her voice. "My mom used to take me here when I was younger. Jeeze Hiei didn't you have a child hood?"  
  
Hiei looked down at the ground. Kimura looked at him. His hand slowly made its way to his katana which was back, strapped around his waist. He pulled it out of its sheath and started swinging it at invisible targets. Hiei started to blur in Kimura's vision. Her eyes could just about keep up with him. Hiei stopped and turned to look at Kimura. You followed my every movement?" Hiei asked. Kimura. She nodded.  
  
"I'll race you."  
  
"What?"  
  
I'll race you." Kimura replied again with a smirk. "From here to that tree all the way down there." She said pointing to a tree about a half a mile down the open field.  
  
"Your going to lose."  
  
"No I wont."  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"No I wont."  
  
"Yes you will. Ready set go!" Hiei said without any warning. The two raced down the opened field with all their speed. They were just about equal until about ¾ of the way through Hiei fell a few feet behind. He wasn't going to let a half demon girl beat him at something he could do best. He reached out and pulled her jacket collar, pulling her behind.  
  
"Hey! You cheater!!" Kimura screamed trying to catch up she was only a few feet behind. Hiei laughed really loud and really hard. It startled Kimura for a second. She never heard him laugh before. It sounded so devious. Kimura wasn't going to let him get away with what he did. Just as they were nearing the tree, Kimura pounced, landing on Hiei very hard, and grabbing his feet. Hiei tripped and tumbled with Kimura, both reaching the tree at the same time. Neither of them could get up.  
  
"I guess we both win." Kimura said with a smile on her face looking up at the stars. "Hiei you cheater!" she said reaching over and hitting him in the stomach. Kimura looked over at Hiei. He was actually.smiling.? Hiei looked up at the stars, his body sprawled out over the grass.  
  
"See Hiei, that was fun." Kimura said happily. "It wasn't fun, it was practice." Hiei answered quickly. "You had fun and you know it Hiei!" Kimura looked to her left to find Hiei's eyes closed. He opened them and turned to face Kimura.  
  
"Hn." 


	10. chapter 9

Ok! I stayed up till 1 trying to do this because people were telling me to update ^^ sooooo this is for u special people that told me to update ^^!!!! ^^ ________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 9  
  
Hiei walked up to Koenma's desk.  
  
"What's this nonsense about Hiei, its early." Koenma said yawning and rubbing his eyes. The sun was just about to rise in the spirit world, and it would be a sunny day.  
  
Hiei was now getting desperate. He was worrying too much about other things when he should still be worrying about his promise. He had to find the necklace before Yoshihiro did. He knew that's was the reason why he attacked everyone that day. But Hiei still couldn't figure out why.  
  
"What information do you have about the last whereabouts of the Necklace of Takara?" Hiei finally said. "why do you ask?" Koenma asked looking at Hiei suspiciously. "I wasn't expecting you to come in here very early to ask me something as ridiculous as that!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Koenma Sighed. The last place it was recorded to have been was with a man named Noriyuko. They clamed he was a demon hunter. He hid in a cave in Makai, and we all have yet to find him. They clamed he said it was too dangerous, for both the possessor and victim of the item. My father has sent out many detectives, but they have all come back empty handed. My father said that this would be another thing to go into his highly protected vault so no one can use it." Koenma said reassuringly.  
  
"Hn. You mean the same vault Youki, Kurama, and I easily broke into?" Hiei asked looking Koenma aggravated. Now he was under a lot more pressure. He didn't know King Enma had Detectives looking for it as well. But what harm could they do? Those stupid Detectives will never find it if the last information they have was it was hidden in a cave.  
  
"Its now Highly protected." Koenma said sitting straighter in his chair. He had never completely trusted Hiei after what he had done. And now that he was asking about this necklace, Koenma knew he should keep an eye on him.  
  
"so that is all the information you have?" Hiei asked putting his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Yes, why do you know anything else about it?" Koenma asked sarcastically and suspiciously all at once.  
  
"Hn. Clearly this toddler didn't have his naptime." Hiei turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Kimura woke up. She actually went to sleep. But she doesn't remember walking home form the park. A grin spread across her face. She got out of her bed and had just noticed that She was still wearing her jacket from yesterday. She changed out of her clothes and put on comfortable sweats. Kimura walked over to her window. It was a cloudy day, the first of October.  
  
Kimura walked down stairs. "Morning mother!" Kimura called out as she walked into the kitchen to get a glace of orange juice. "Good morning Kimura! I hope you and your friends were ok eating pizza last night." Kimura's mother called back from the study.  
  
"Oh we were fine. You know guys, they will eat anything you put in front of them!" Kimura said with a giggle.  
  
"Boys?" her mother repeated. "Don't worry mom, there is also Keiko and Botan." Kimura said reassuringly.  
  
Kimura walked into her family room to watch tv. Before she knew what happened, Kimura found her self lying on her back in pain.  
  
"Ow.what the."  
  
Kimura sat up and looked around she looked down at her foot to see something small and round. Kimura reached over to pick it up. She realized it was now attatched to a piece of string. It was a necklace of some sort. Kimura studied the jewl very carefully. It almost looked like a pearl.  
  
"This is where Hiei fell asleep last night." Kimura said to herself. "It probably fell out of his pocket. this is an odd looking jewel, I wonder what it is."  
  
"What do you think we should do Hiei?" Kurama asked pouring both Hiei and himself a cup of tea. "We will obviously have to watch Kimura closely, see what she is capable of." Hiei replied staring out the window.  
  
"Well there is another way Hiei, and I know your ignoring it" Kurama said walking over and giving a mug to Hiei.  
  
"Enlighten me." Hiei said turning to Kurama.  
  
"we could ask Touya." Kurama replied taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"I don't need help Kurama!" Hiei spat.  
  
"At least have Yu-..."  
  
"I'm not going to bring her into this Kurama! It was foolish of you to think something like that!" Hiei yelled. "Its dangerous with Yoshihiro roaming around." Hiei yelled even louder.  
  
"Who is this man?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
Hiei fell silent and turned to the window again. "He was a foe of mine from my past. I haven't seen him for many years. He serves his powerful master Ruko. I have never met him before, but I know what he is capable of. He could get into the minds of others. He could make them think things that aren't true. Its dangerous Kurama. I don't want to bring Yukina into something like this. Its bad enough everyone is getting mixed up in my past.  
  
"What do you mean Hiei?" Kurama asked looking seriously at Hiei.  
  
Hiei fell silent once more. He reached up to grab Yukina's tear gem that hung from his neck. He felt around, but never found it. Hiei jumped up and tore off his cloak.  
  
Hiei! What's wrong?" Kurama asked looking at his panicky face. Hiei started looking through his cloak pockets, but didn't see it. He then started flipping up furniture frantically, leaving Kurama frightened and confused.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?" Hiei yelled loudly.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelled over the noise. Hiei stopped to look at him. Kurama noticed panic for a brief second in Hiei's eyes, but it quickly disappeared. Hiei straitened up and walked out the door.  
  
Kurama stood there dumbstruck. What was that all about? He asked himself.and what did he mean about his past?  
  
Kurama herd a knock at the door that made him jump. Before he could answer it, the door burst opened, as blue hair bobbled everywhere.  
  
"Hello Kurama!" Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Botan. You just missed Hiei." Kurama said pointing out the window.  
  
"Nope! I saw him on the way here. I told him that Koenma wanted to call everyone to a meeting at five oclock. He looked a little hot and bothered.what happened? Oh well I must be going." Botan said with a smile. "Ill see you later! Bye!" Botan slammed the door behind her, leaving Kurama, once again dumbstruck.  
  
Kimura's doorbell rang. Her mother's voice called from the hallway.  
  
"Kimura! There's someone here to see you!" Kimura got up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Hi Botan!" Kimura said with surprise. Botan walked inside. "Tisk Tisk, your going to have to wear something a lot nicer if your going to visit Koenma!" She said with a giggle.  
  
"I'm going to meet him?" Kimura asked excitedly. Botan nodded. They both went upstairs to Kimura's room to get her another outfit.  
  
Botan handed Kimura a nice turtle neck and skirt to wear. She changed the outfit and looked down at her self, adjusting her necklace.  
  
"Oh that's a lovely necklace!" Botan said looking at it before Kimura tucked it under her shirt. "Oh thank you Botan. Its very special to me. My birth mother gave it to me."  
  
After Kimura told her mother she was going to the park, her and Botan flew to the spirit world on Boatan's oar.  
  
"Hey Botan?" Kimura asked. "Yes Kimura what is it dear?" Botan answered looking in back of her. "What is this? I think it fell out of Hiei's pocket or something." Kimura said holding up the jewel. A sweat drop fel from Botan's head as she studied it. This is a tear gem. It comes from a certain demon. Their tears turn into these gems as they fall down their cheeks. They are very expensive. And that particular one you have should be returned to Hiei. It is very valuable to him." Botan said relieved that she didn't give away Hiei's secret.  
  
"Kimura followed Botan down the hallway of Koenma's palace. They both entered into his office to find Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei already there waiting.  
  
"Hello boys.where's Koenma?" Botan asked. "Ogre said he was taking a nap." Yusuke said with a grin on his face  
  
"Oh yes about that." Botan said to Kimura's confused expression. "Although Koenma helps rule the spirit world, he is just a ."  
  
"Teenager." Came a dreamy voice from behind.  
  
Kimura with the rest turned around. A very handsome boy about six- teen came walking over. Kimura noticed he had a JR stamped about his forehead and a .pacifier sticking out of his mouth. Kimura looked up to meet his eyes. They were beautiful sparkly brown, drowning her gaze instantly.  
  
"Hello." Came his voice again. This time he was standing so close to her she could feel his breath. "I'm Koenma.I'm very cool." He said taking his pacifier out of his mouth and bringing her hand up to kiss it. Kimura felt his soft lips touch her hand. They were silky smooth, almost making her want to kiss them.  
  
Koenma stepped back with a smile on his face. "Koenma honestly!" Botan whispered in his ear. "Do you have to show off?" "I'm not showing off Botan, I just don't want to get the same impression I got with those two idiots." Koenma said pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"So tell me Koenma" Yusuke said with a chuckle. "How was your nap?" Koenma shot him a frightening glance then walked over to his desk, and sat down.  
  
"Alright everyone, I have a new assignment for you." Koenma said pointing to his screen that had a picture of Yoshihiro's face. Hiei grunted while Kimura gasped.  
  
"This is Yoshihiro. He is causing a lot of trouble in Ningenkai." Koenma started. " He works for his notorious master Ruko. Ruko has an unbelievable criminal record. he had disappeared a long time ago. My father and his other spirit detectives thought he was out of the picture. Then he showed up just months before you Kimura." Koenma said looking at her.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Yusuke asked scratching his head. "I want you to track him down. His whereabouts are a mystery, and he is wanted in many worlds."  
  
"What about Kimura?" Kurama asked looking at her. Koenma turned to Kimura once more. "Kimura, I have asked Hiei and the others to train you, as you already know. I want you to become one of the members." Koenma said pointing to the gang. you won't have to do this assignment, but think about it. They will all help you."  
  
Koenma pointed at the screen as it showed seens from the dark tournament. "It won't be easy Kimura. Kimura watched the screen as Koenma continued talking. "These were little clips taken from the dark tournament, a fight that everyone was made to go. Here they fought to see which team was the strongest. It took place just a couple of years ago. Kimura watched a disturbing seen which looked to be Yusuke lying on the ground in a.cave, in pain, and covered in blood. There was no sound but by the way Yusuke looked, he was screaming in agony as blood shot out from his flesh everywhere. Kimura looked Horrified over to Yusuke's direction. He was looking down at the floor.  
  
"Gee Koenma..you got that on tape too?" He replied with an embarrassed look on his face. The screen turned to a bloody Kurama getting beaten up by a man with blue hair, yet green bangs. It switched over to Kuwabara getting beaten by a little kid. Kimura looked over at him. He was bright red.  
  
"Geeze Koenma! Cant you show some good stuff? She's going to think we stink!" Kuwabara said yelling.  
  
"We? No. You, yes." Came Hiei's voice. "Hey! You take that back if I remember correctly you gotten beat up badly too!" Just as Kuwabara said that, the screen showed Hiei being thrown into the wall, knocking him out. Hiei grunted.  
  
Kimura looked over in Hiei's direction to see his headband glowing again. What the heck is that? She asked herself.  
  
"You heard Kuwabara show something where we totally kicked ass!" Yusuke yelled. "Very well" Koenma said. The screen changed to Kuwabara wrapping demons around a pillar. This time there was sound "I call this the monster beast donut!" Kimura heard him say. She giggled.  
  
The screen changed again. This time Kimura saw Hiei put a sword through a humongous man's head. Kimura didn't really like that one. It then changed to Kurama who had pulled his rose whip out and slashed through demons.  
  
"You see Kimura this is what it would be like. Now I will give you time to think about it." Koenma said. He had really hoped she would say yes.  
  
Kimura thought right there on the spot. She really wanted to help them. And the case they were taking right now, she knew she could help. It seemed a little obvious that she had something to do with all the trouble Yoshihiro was causing. She wasn't sure, but she thought that he wanted her for some reason, ever since he revealed that he murdered her mother.she wanted revenge.  
  
"I'll do it!" She said a little loudly causing Koenma to jump. "what!" Koenma asked in shock. "This quickly? Well.if you say so." Koenma said motioning for ogre to come over to him. Ogre ran to him from the corner and. Koenma whispered something in his ear and ogre stood up and ran out the door. A few minutes later, the door opened. Kimura turned around to see a familiar looking young man. He had blue hair, and green bangs. Kimura gasped. Was this not the man that almost killed Kurama?  
  
"Kimura, this is Touya, a member of the Shanobi tribe. He has agreed to help with your training." Koenma said. Hiei gave Kurama a very threatening look. Kurama kept his gaze to the ground. Kimura walked over and shook his hand. He had the most interesting eyes. They were a strange color of light sky blue, almost making it look like he was blind. He wore a normal outfit, no doubt he was coming back with them to Ningenkai.  
  
"wow that's pretty cool." Yusuke said with enthusiasm. "Ok now that we got that over with, show a clip of me kicking some demon ass!" Yusuke said yelling at the fact that Koenma never showed him. Koenma rolled his eyes. "very well."  
  
The screen showed Yusuke battling an ugly green demon with eyes all over his body. "eeewww.that is one of the most hideous demons I have ever seen!" Kimura said watching him appear and disappear with his speed. Everyone started to smile. Kimura could tell they were holding back there laughs. Everyone accept for Hiei who went wide eyed for about a second, then closed his eyes with a grin. Kimura looked back up at the screen to see the monster get hit bye Yusuke's spirit gun. The demon collapsed and started to change form. Kimura's eyes widen when she saw no other than Hiei Jagonshi lying on the floor where the hideous beast used to be.  
  
"Yes I am pretty hideous in my demon form aren't I? "said a voice from her left. Kimura turned around even more red than Kurama's hair. Hiei was standing there with his hands in his cloak pockets with his eyes still closed. "Kimura chuckled slightly. "er." "Ha! Don't let that get to you.did you see how a crushed him Kimura!" Yusuke said doing a little victory dance in his spot. "Yusuke please," Came Hiei's voice, "That battle was years ago. You have gained more stupidity since then." Yusuke fell to the ground. Hiei's eyes quickly flickered over to Kimura, and then he vanished.  
  
"Touya will be training you for a month Kimura. It's not that long so you must retain everything and anything as soon as possible." Koenma said looking at the two. "I will try my hardest." Kimura said enthusiastically.  
  
Everyone walked out into the hallway accept for Kurama. Koenma had held him back to tell him something else. "Kurama.keep an eye on Hiei. He has been acting very strange lately." Koenma said whispering into his ear. "Yes I have noticed him change a little." Kurama said. He said good bye and went to catch up with the others and Botan.  
  
"Yusuke?" Kimura's voice came quiet while the gang walked down the hall way. "Yeah Kim-Chan?"  
  
"mmm.never mind." Kimura said looking down. The image of him screaming in pain on the floor as blood shot every where played over and over again through her mind. She remained silent for the rest of the way home.  
  
Kimura soon found herself back at her house in time for dinner. Kimura ate, kissed her mother goodnight, and went to bed. She was exhausted. Kimura fell asleep almost instantly, thinking about Those red eyes. 


	11. chapter 10

^^ weee ^^ this took me a while sorry.I had lots of school work . so this goes to all the people who are waiting for it ^^ look for special guests ^^ and whith no further ado, ^^.heeeheee ^^  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A month went by very quickly, changing into a very cold November. All the leaves had already fallen off the trees and were crunching under peoples feet.  
  
"Jeeze! For only just getting her familiar with her abilities, she's pretty good!" Yusuke said watching Kimura use her battling skills on Touya's command.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said crossing his arms. "Hey shortie.what's the matter? Ever since Kimura has been training with Touya you have been really grumpy." Kuwabara said looking down at Hiei. Hiei gave Kuwabara a sharp glare while stroking his katan with his index finger. Kuwabara stopped immediately.  
  
Since the beginning of her training, Kimura had learned to use shards of winter, her ice blade, her own climate control, and now she was able to control her ice breathing.  
  
Yusuke ducked with his hands over his head as Kimura's shards of winter stuck into the tree he was leaning against.  
  
"You have done very well for only a month's training Kimura." Touya said walking across the meadow to her. "Thank you for training me master Touya." Kimura said shaking his hand with a small blush. "There has been something, that's making you cautious around me though.what is it?" Touya asked confused. Kimura quickly looked away.  
  
"Well..its just, I saw parts of the dark tournament, and I saw the fight with you and Kurama. You taught me the same moves you almost killed him with." Kimura said raising her right hand and formed her ice blade. She studied it for w while and held it to her other arm like she was about to cut it, just like Touya did to Kurama. "Its just.you almost killed him. It scared me. I wasn't sure if you get along now." Kimura said making her blade disappear.  
  
"He almost killed me as well." Touya said with a chuckle. "Didn't you ever wonder how he beat me?" Touya asked. He raised his shirt to reveal a scar on his chest. "Kurama is pretty cleaver." Touya said with a smile. " we don't take it personally. Besides, he spared my life. I should be grateful." Touya said looking back at Kurama.  
  
The two both walked over to the other four that were watching them closely. Kurama laughed. "Forgive me Touya, this question does get old, but why did you agree to help Kimura with her training? Why did you reveal you self once more?  
  
"Well it would be a shame to let a very talented person such as Kimura let her powers go to waste." Touya said. "And the other reason im sure is quite obvious he said smiling at Kurama. Kurama returned the smile.  
  
Touya? How are you getting back? Is Botan taking you or are you going to use a portal?" Yusuke asked. "well Botan is going to." Touya never got to finish his sentence. All of a sudden, the wind grew to enormous speed, almost lifting Kimura up off the ground and throwing her backward.  
  
"That crazy bastard!" Yusuke yelled looking up. A tall young man landed on the ground with a soft thud. He wore odd grey bandages around his feet, white wind breaker pants that ended just below the knees, and no shirt despite the cold weather. He had deep blue eyes that on one could ever miss, and flaming read hair that could be seen for miles. He also had a horn on the top of his head. He had pointy ears, and a snaggletooth pointing out of a very cute wide grin on his face.  
  
"Phew! Tha' wass'a long one! Real heart pounder! Whoo!" said the funny man with an Irish accent. Kimura couldn't help but to giggle. She couldn't understand a word he was saying, and knew he meant no harm. "Oy! Touya! I came here ta- well if it tha' crazy rat Urameshi!" an even wider grin spread across both of there faces. The silly Irishman turned to Kimura. "and who's this beauty?" He asked winking at her.  
  
"Jin this is Kimura, Kimura this is jin. She is going to assist us in our missions." Kurama said. "Wow, might worth be 'aven the ol' Shanobi Joe with a girl like 'er ." Jin whispered behind his hand to Hiei. Hiei's eyes widened, then his gaze fell to the ground. "Hn." Jin started laughing hysterically at himself.  
  
"He's like that." Yusuke said to a confused Kimura. "Hey Urameshi! I want a rematch!" Jin yelled. "Alright Jin.you sure?" Yusuke asked in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah! Anythin to get these dallies wigglin again!" Jin said pointing at his pointy ears. They both walked out into the center of the meadow.  
  
"uh.Kuwabara?...they fight for fun?" Kimura asked confused. " Yeah.you have to understand, Urameshi and Jin are like twins, they have the same personalities and everything. They like to fight each other, and swap a few stories." Kuwabara said watching them.  
  
"Im just going to warn you Jin, I have gotten a lot stronger since I fought you!" Yusuke said with a smile. "Blah blah blah! Stop flabbin yer bones and start fighting.ive gotten stronger too!" Jin said floating a few inches off the ground. He started giggling and pointed at his wiggling ears.  
  
"Fine with me!" Yusuke yelled. "o'right Urameshi! Get ready for this one!" Jin said flying toward Yusuke full force. "I call this one cyclone wave!" a whole tornado filled with spirit energy formed around his body as Jin sped closer toward Yusuke.  
  
"What the hell is that!" Yusuke yelled planting his feet firmer into the ground, getting ready for the attack. Jin stopped in mid air, pushing the whole tornado off his body toward Yusuke. Yusuke was expecting to be pushed away, but to his surprise, he was being sucked in. Yusuke grabbed blades of grass as he was being picked up off the ground. He finally let go, being swallowed by the giant twister. Yusuek's body twisted and turned, bending in ways that they weren't ment to. He was flung into the air just as the tornado faded away, landing hard on the ground with a crack of his back.  
  
"Oh hell." Yusuke said weakly getting to his feet holding his back. After cracking it he looked back at Jin who was smiling with his wiggling ears. Yusuke cracked a smile and spat out a tooth.  
  
"How could they think killing each other is fun?" Kimura asked in shock. "Hn. Yes I know, they shouldn't fool around like that, it's a waist of perfectly good energy. They should just kill each other instead." Hiei said watching them. Kimura frowned at Hiei. How could they say such things.  
  
"Phew lucky for you Urameshi, I could only do one of those!" Said Jin now on his feet.  
  
"Ha! Then get ready for this!" Yusuke knew he couldn't do anything that would travel through air, Jin would just send it toward him. Yusuke knew Jin was to tired to fly. Yusuke ran toward Jin throwing all his energy into punches. He finally got Jin right in the diaphragm, sending him flying across the meadow.  
  
Yusuke was exhausted. The cyclone had taken everything out f him. His punches weren't as strong as he intended it to be. Jin was exhausted as well. Conjuring the cyclone had taken everything from him. They both fell over and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oy.Urameshi.I cant feel my limbs." Said Jin laughing hesterically and wincing. "Neither can i." Yusuke agreed laughing just as hard. They both got to their feet still laughing and holding each other up, walking back to the rest of the group.  
  
"Oh.yeah.Touya.we can stay another day." Jin said catching his breath. "What? You tell me this now?" Touya said rolling his eyes. "Yeah Enma's boy said so." Jin said leaning against a tree.  
  
"Awesome! Lets go back to my house! Yusuke said with excitement. Everyone followed.  
  
Everyone walked on the side walk in the house's direction. Kimura trailed behind next to Hiei. "Uh Hiei? Is this yours? I ment to ask you a long time ago but wasn't able to." Kimura said holding up the tear gem. Hiei widened his eyes. Kimura thought she saw the ends of Hiei's lips curl into a smile for a second, then faded. He grabbed the jem out of her hand and pocketed it. "Is it about the girl in that picture? Kimura asked. Hiei didn't answer. Jin looked behind him, to see Kimura frowning . He caught her eye and winked making her blush slightly.  
  
They finally arrived at Yusuke's house. His mother was obviously out, and want coming back for a long time. " Alright! Mom left the liquor cabinet unlocked!" Yusuke said heading for it. Yusuke! Kimura yelled at him. He froze in his spot, a sweat drop rolling down his head. "Oh great another Keiko."  
  
Jin crashed on Yusuke's couch. "oooh this feels like heaven." Jin said closing his eyes and smiling. "You guys can stay the night here." Yusuke said turning on the tv, and lying on the ground. Jin stared at the tv in amusement as Yusuke turned it to the play boy channel. "Wahoo!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran toward the tv. "Move outta the way dumb ass!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei paid no attention. He went to the window sill while Kurama went to call his mother, Kimura did the same. 


	12. chapter 11

Chap. 11  
  
"I'll take her home." Hiei said looking at Kimura who was using Jin's shoulder for a pillow. Jin slept happily next to her.a grin on his face. In Hiei's opinion, they looked a little to comfortable and he wanted to break it up as soon as possible. Kuwabara and Yusuke were sleeping on the floor.. how they got there, no on will ever understand.  
  
"Are you sure Hiei? I practically walk bye her house." Kurama said pointing to the window. Hiei looked out into the cloudy night. "I'll take her." He repeated firmly. Hiei picked Kimura up, holding her like a baby, and walked out of the door.  
  
Hiei stepped out onto the side walk. The cold air brought a chill, and it smelt like it was going to rain. Hiei's eyes widened as Kimura rubbed her face into his chest, trying to keep it warm. Hiei walked on. Something in the bushes caught his attention. Hiei carefully put Kimura down, and headed over for them. Before he could reach them, something jumped out, pinning him to the ground, quicker than he was. Hiei looked up at his attacker, not too surprised, but startled that Yoshihiro had gotten faster.a lot faster.  
  
Kimura awoke, startled. She sat up in her bed. her lights were on, and she looked down. She was covered in blood.but it wasn't hers. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Hiei was leaning on the window sill, his back turned to Kimura, and his right hand grabbing his left side.  
  
"Hiei! Are you alright!" Kimura said rushing over to him. Hiei's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know she had woken up, seeing him like this. "Hn. Ill survive." Hiei said taking his left and off the window sill and slowly standing up straight trying hard not to wince.  
  
Yoshihiro and Hiei had fought only for a few minutes. Hiei was able to hurt Yoshihiro, but not as much as he hurt him. Hiei wasn't axactly sure why they had fought.perhaps unfinished business, but Hiei knew there was more than one reason.  
  
"Hiei, let me see." Kimura said bending down to his side. Hiei refused to move his hand, covering a deep sword wound. "Come one Hiei, you might have to put something on that." Hiei let her pry his hand off the side of him. "Take off your coat and shirt."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I'll be able to see it better."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Hiei just do it."  
  
Hiei undressed slowly and carefully. Kimura was able to see his wound better now.although she wished she hadn't. It was still bleeding all over. "Hiei you're a mess! Let me get some things.and take off this head band and filthy!" Kimura reached for the headband, but Hiei grabbed her hand once more. "For crying out loud Hiei, you will get it back!" Kimura said pulling it off his head.  
  
"HELLO! WHATS THAT?"  
  
"."  
  
"Is that a.a..a"  
  
"Its my Jagon eye. It helps me with my attacks.especially this one." Hiei pointed to his dragon tattoo that was on his right arm. Kimura inspected his tattoo once more, this time running her finger up the dragon's long body.  
  
".its,,,hot." Kimura said looking at him. She rested her hand on his arm. Hiei looked down at it, then at her. She removed her hand, turning bright red, walked out of the room, returning seconds later with a first aid kit.  
  
"I don't need Ningen equipment to stop my bleeding.healing power is better." ".what?" Kimura said looking confused. "I assumed that Touya would have taught you that.no matter how well trained he is, I feel he is not as compitant with training others...."  
  
"OH! No Touya didn't teach me because Kurama did." Kimura said hitting her hand on her forehead. "Damn." Hiei thought to himself. "I gues it would be a good idea." Kimura said. She reached over for a wet towel she had brought in with the first aid kit and moved closer to Hiei.  
  
"I don't need your help, I'm fine." Hiei said bending down for his cloak and shirt that lay in a heap on the floor. Blood dripped from his opened wound, having Kimura unconvinced. Hiei dropped his clothes and grabbed his side. "Hiei come on." Kimura said attempting to wipe the gash in hi side. Hiei backed away, tripping over his bloody cloak. He hit his forehead on the side of Kimura's computer desk, and fell onto his back, completely knocked out.  
  
Hiei stood up, rubbing his head in pain. Helooked around very confused. He wasn't at Kimura's anymore, but in some.cave. The surroundings looked highly familiar. Hiei took a few steps forward, noticing another presence where he was. "Who's there?" Hiei said drawing his sword.  
  
"Wow relax Hiei, your so violent put that thing away." A gentle and yet framiliar voice came from behind him. Hiei turned around. He came face to face with a.cat.sort of. It was a girl, with long flowing red hair, and glowing green eyes. She had a long thin orange tail, with a pair of orange ears to go with it. She wore what looked like a golden dress, but the bottom of it looked almost ripped. She was pretty small, not even being as tall as Hiei, but she was very beautiful. "Who the hell are you?" Hiei asked keeping his sword out.  
  
"Im what you want Hiei." The cat said coming very close to him. She ran her finger down his bare muscular chest. For some reason Hiei didn't do anything about it. Something told him not to. Her lips came dangerously close to his. She closed her eyes, but Hiei kept his wide opened. "I have what you need." She whispered. Without moving her position, and keeping her eyes closed, she pulled out a framiliar looking necklace, Hiei recognized. His eyes widened, but before Hiei could say something, her mouth was on his, sucking all of the words out. Hiei was in shock. Her kiss was so cold, getting colder every time she deepened it. His eyes were still wide opened, but his mouth moved with hers. He was starting to lose all train of thought. He was freezing now it was getting harder to breath. He could feel his eyes start to roll into the back of his head, as he started to fall into darkness.  
  
"Hiei.? Hiei? Are you alright? Hiei could here someone speeking, but he couldn't move. He still felt unbalivably cold, and the pain in his head was starting to hurt even more. "Hiei come on wake up.please." The voice started to sound desperate, and Hiei felt someone poke his arm. Hiei's eyes shot wide opened he was still on the floor in.  
  
Kimura gasped in shock and fell backwards in surprise. Hiei started to shiver uncontrollably. Kimura crawled back over to him, tying a bandage around his side. She was able to heel him when he was unconscious.  
  
Hiei, your burning up." Kimura said feeling his cheeks. Im.fine.." Hiei said trying to get to his feet. The room spun a couple of times before he was able to walk. "Hiei you should really lay down.you don't look so good." Kimura said worriedly. "I told you im fine." Hiei said sitting on her window sill. It was right above the heater which was nice and warm. Kimura threw something gray at him. He caught it, realizing it was a sweatshirt. "Hn." Hiei disagreed with the whole thing, but put it on anyways.  
  
"Umm. close your eyes." Kimura said blushing. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hiei asked, looking at her. "well im going to change.please close your eyes." Kimura said folding her arms. She didn't like the fact that he always took that tone.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes, and could hear Kimura taking off her blood stained clothes. He was tempted to look, but kept his eyes closed. "You could open them now Hiei." Hiei kept his eyes closed, and pretended to sleep.  
  
Kimura smiled. He always looked so innocent when he slept. She turned off the lights and crawled into bed. "Night Hiei." Kimura whispered to him. Hiei smiled. He continued to sit in the window sill, trying to recall what he had dreamed, but couldn't remember. 


	13. chapter 12

Hey guys!!!! I apologies for this chapter taking so long!!!!!!! But I finally found time to do it ^^ im so happy now ^^  
  
Chapter 12  
"Master Ruko." Yoshihiro said in a nervous voice. "It's Hiei, he is always protecting her. Last night, I tried to get her, one last time before anything serious, but Hiei completely guarded her. He ha improved, but not as much as i. I think he was underestimating me. I hurt him really badly. But what are we supposed to do master? He doesn't leave within ten feet from her."  
  
"Then the question is how do you get Kimura when Hiei is guarding her.I guess you don't know." The silhouette said quietly  
  
"I apologize sir." Yoshihiro said quietly.  
  
"The answer is so simple Yoshihiro, just kidnap her when Hiei isn't looking." Ruko said calmly. He snapped his fingers and the door opened. A demon walked in with orange eyes, shining from the glow of the fire. "Yoshihiro, this is Shei. He is a shape shifter.be creative" a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
Kimura woke up to her alarm clock going off. She sat up in bed and looked at the time. Oh my god! Its twelve noon! I missed half of school! I must have slept through my alarm! Kimura glanced over at the window sill. Hiei wasn't there anymore. He probably left soon after she had fallen asleep.  
  
Kimura got up out of bed. she looked at the ground for the pile of Hiei's clothes, but they were no longer there. instead, Hiei's Headband lay abandon in the middle of her floor. Kimura picked it up, noticing a note on her dresser. She picked it up reading that her mother had to leave for work very early, and wouldn't be home until very late.  
  
Kimura got dressed and walked down the stairs, and out side. She wanted to find Hiei and return his headband to him. Kimura searched but couldn't find him anywhere, so walked to Yusuke's house. She knew that after a night like that, he wouldn't go to school, especially if Jin was there.  
  
Kimura arrived, banging on the door. "Come on Yusuke! I know your home, and I know your mother isn't!" the door suddenly opened. Yusuke was standing looking confused, a towel wrapped around his waist. "er.hi Yusuke.I was wondering where Hiei was.he left some of his clothes at my house."  
  
"What was doing with his clothes off?" Yusuke asked closing the door as Kimura stepped inside. "Yusuke! Its not like that!" Kimura shouted. "Sure sure.why aren't you in school?"  
  
"Why aren't you in school? Keiko will definitely be ringing your neck soon" Kimura said back. "What's on your neck? Kimura asked looking at his neck.  
  
"Oh this.? Er." Yusuke wiped the brown substance off his neck quickly. i.I don't know." Yusuke said. Just then Jin came walking in, covered from head to toe in it. "Wow Urameshi, never knew human food was good for throwin!" He said excitedly. ".hello Kim-Chan!" Jins face lit up seeing her. "Did you ever try this putting stuff? Its really good!" Jin said licking his finger.  
  
Kimura crossed her arms and looked at Yusuke. He smiled at her. ".chocolate pudding." He said. "Whoo! That's right! It looks like one of my tornado's hit the kitchen!" Jin said laughing. "Im going to go take a shower now." Jin said and started to walk toward the bathroom. "Uh Jin.ill wash those for you." Kimura said pointing at his pants. Jin's ears wiggled. "Oh really? Thanks!" Jin took off his belt, and slid out of his pants right there in front of her. Kimur kept her eyes toward his upper body, and could feel herself turning bright red. Jin tossed the pants over to her and walked out of the room whistling. Kimura turned around to face Yusuke who's mouth was wide opened. "I have a lot more respect for him.in more than one way." Yusuke said. "Yusuke!!! Kimura said half laughing.  
  
Yusuke walked over to the couch in the living room, and picked up hi clothes that were on the floor. ".uh.don't look." Yusuke said to Kimura blushing. "What not as brave as Jin?" Kimura said sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Yusuke turned around and dropped the towel without warning, a grin on his face. "Yusuke I was just kidding!" Kimura said looking at the ceiling, blushing once more. "I don't care.your like one of the guys to me Kim- Chan, that makes you really special to me." He said putting on his clothes.  
  
"So do you know where Hiei is?" Kimura asked. "Yeah uh.he left with Touya to go some where..it was really weird.he didn't say where they were going. Ha! Probably going to try to kick the crap out of him for getting to close to you! Yusuke said folding his arms.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kimura asked shifting her weight to her right side. "oh come on Kimura, he is so into you its not even funny.he just doesn't want to admit it." Yusuke said while picking up his towel. "I just think its funny, ive never seen him like that before.never thought I would.don't tell him I said any of this, he'd shove his katan up my ass, all the way to the hilt if he knew!" Yusuke said laughing. Kimura couldn't help but to laugh too.  
  
Kimura pulled Jin's pant out of the wash. Jin walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh, Jin.uh your pants aren't dry yet." Kimura said shoving them into the dryer. Jin laughed "Kimmy-chan I think yer' forgettin' something, I control the wind." Jin said still laughing. "Oh yeah I forgot." Kimura said with a giggle.  
  
Jin walked over and pulled his pants out of the drier. He tossed them up in the air, and caused so much wind to flow, it kept the pants in mid air. Kimura started to get blown back, but jin held out his arm and caught her. He pulled her close to his chest with one hand while the other rotated very fast, causing the wind to pick up speed. Kimura clung tightly to Jin, feeling herself actually beginning to lift up.  
  
The wind finally died down, and Kimura let go of Jin. "Now that's what I call quick dry!" Jin said laughing. Kimura turned around while Jin put his pants on. When he finished, they both walked out of the bathroom to find Hiei and Touya talking to Yusuke. Kimura chucked the headband at Hiei. He looked at it, and then slipped it into his pocket. He had purposely left the headband on her floor, noticing it had bloodstains and rips in it.  
  
Touya started to talk to everyone, but Kimura was distracted with a familiar voice in her ear. "Meet me in meadow at the park after Touya and Jin leave." Kimura was surprised to hear Hiei's voice so close when he was five feet away from her, his lips weren't moving, and he was paying attention to Touya. Was Hiei.talking in my head? She thought to herself.  
  
Touya finished talking, then walked outside, followed bye Jin and the rest of the gang. It started to snow. Hiei left as soon as he stepped outside. "Where does he think he's going in a hurry?" Yusuke asked scratching his head. Im surprised he is even here.he hates the cold." Kimura had thought about what Yusuke had just said, and felt very offended.  
  
"Well Urameshi, its been a wiggle, but me and Touya gotta go." Jin said punching Yusuke's shoulder. "Yeah we have to hang out more often." Said Yusuke smiling.  
  
Touya walked over and shook Yusuke's hand, then Kimura's, saying his farewells. Jin shook Yusuke's hand, then walked over and kissed Kimura on the cheek, then hugged her and swung her in the air, startling her. "look out for Hiei, he likes you a lot." Jin whispered while twirling her. Jin put Kimura down, and flew a few inches off the ground, heading down the street with Touya.  
  
Both Yusuke and Kimura stood there watching them disappear off into the distance. "I don't get it.everyone says we are exactly like.but everyone knows I am better looking and stronger." Yusuke said with a chuckle. "uh.sure Yusuke.." Kimura said patting him on the shoulder. "I know one thing, he has go a lot more balls then you do." "Whats that supposed to mean!?!? Yusuke said looking offended. "Yusuke! Not like that!!!!" Kimura said slapping him. Yusuke laughed. "Yusuke? Could I use your phone? I want to leave a message to my mother when she gets home.I have to go.er..do something." She said looking away. "Oh yeah sure.do you want to hang out later or something I think Kurama's coming over." Yusuke asked. "sorry.I don't know how long im going to be.maybe tomorrow or something." Kimura said with a smile. "Yeah sure ok you know where it is." Yusuke pointed to his house. "Thanks Yusuke.by the way.here comes Keiko looking very pissed. 


	14. chapter 13

Chap. 13  
  
Kimura left Yusuke's house at a run. If she hadn't, He would have brought her into his and Keiko's argument. It was now snowing a lot harder. Kimura crossed her arms. She left her house in such a hurry she didn't even bring a heavy jacket.  
  
Kimura finally arrived at the meadow. Hiei was nowhere to be seen. She looked walked around, the frozen grass crunching under her feet. "Hiei? " Kimura yelled, her breath showing in the cool air. She couldn't even feel his energy. "That's weird.maybe I was hearing things." She said to herself. But right after she had said that, she felt a great deal of energy. She turned around to find Hiei standing right in front of her. "Hiei.you scared me." Hiei shrugged, then drew his katana, causing Kimura to step back a bit. His left hand reached into the other side of his cloak, and pulled out another one, a little shorter and lighter. He held it out to Kimura. She slowly stepped forward and grabbed it.  
  
"This will be yours you will train and fighting with it." Hiei said in his monotone voice. Kimura raised the katana with both hands. "Hiei.where.how did you get this?" Kimura asked. "I don't think it really matters." Hiei said looking up at the sky. "Hiei? Why am I going to train with this? I mean.I have my ice blade." Kimura said. "What happens after you lose energy and cant produce it? Im teaching you how to use your skills without most of your spirit energy right now. It will help you become a lot stronger." Hiei replied. "Ok, lets start."  
  
"Now?" Kimura asked shocked. "yes now..."Hiei answered, his right eyebrow raised. "Well its just.its snowing.and its freezing." Kimura said. "You must lear to fight in uncomfortable positions." Hiei said. He took off his cloak and handed it to her. She took it and put it on.  
  
It amuses me that although you are mostly ice demon, you think this is cold." Hiei said. "well im surprised that you are going to stand here in the cold with short sleeves when you despise the cold." Kimura responded. "I don't despise all cold." Hiei said in his monotone voice, giving Kimura a sideways glance. Kimura's eyes widened for a moment. "Now lets get started." Hiei said  
  
By the time they finished, there was about 3 feet of snow on the ground. It was about 8:00, and they were walking back to Kimura's. Kimura quickly bent down and scooped up some snow, chucking it at the back of Hiei's head. Hiei stopped walking, and turned around, pulling out his katana and slicing another snow ball the would have hit him directly in the face. Kimura stood there dumbstruck. "...uh oh..." She said with a grin. Before she even knew it, about 5,000 snowballs were heading toward her direction. With Hiei's speed, he had pegged her pretty well. "aaahhh... Hiei..stop!" Kimura said laughing hysterically. Kimura was able to run in back of Hiei. She scooped up some snow, and dropped it down the inside of Hiei's shirt. This caused Hiei to do what Kimura liked to call the "Hiei dance."  
  
Hiei quickly removed his shirt, revealing a silver scar that ran down his side. This is where she had tried to heal him. "Are you alright?" Kimura asked. Hiei looked down at his scar. "I'm fine..."  
They both arrived at Kimura's doorstep a few minutes later. Kimura gave Hiei back his cloak, and said goodnight. Hiei walked over to Kurama's. They talked for a few minutes, and somehow Kurama managed to bring up Yukina. "I thought you were going to ask her." Kurama said. "I got sidetrackted.and I still didn't approve of Touya coming." Hiei said looking over at Kurama. "but you have to admit Hiei, he helped her a lot." Kurama said "Hn..."  
  
"Shei." Yoshihiro started. "have you worked everything out?" "I have." Shei said, smiling and showing his multi colored teeth. "But when do we do all this Yoshihiro?" Shei asked anxiously. "We must wait.perhaps a while. I think these plans need a little more work." Yoshihiro said looking at writing on a sheet of paper. "I think we will take them all by surprise." 


	15. chapter 14

Chap 15  
  
Kimura awoke, and turned to look at the clock. It was about 8:00 am. She sighed and got out of bed. She felt a shiver run down her spine. "Someone is here." She said quietly. She tiptoed cautiously over to her dresser, turning to the doorway every so often to make sure no one was behind her. She bent down, and pulled out her sword from underneath. She stood up, and tip toed down stairs.  
  
A black figure walked by, and she jumped on its back, knocking it over onto its stomach. She turned it around and held her sword to its head, to find it was Hiei.  
"hn. I let you do that."  
"Hiei? What are you doing here? You scared me!"  
"Hn. Someone had to watch you. You passed out as a cat. I was studying your demon form."  
"This is really weird, then it wasn't a dream. Whats wrong with me Hiei? I bet no one else is like this. Its just really weird that's all..c'mon, ill go make breakfast.  
  
Kimura walked into the kitchen, and Hiei walked behind her. He sat down at the kitchen table and put his feet up. Kimura looked in the fridge. She pulled out the left over pizza, and took out two plates. She gave a piece to Hiei, and to herself. Hiei watched her eat. "Hiei...are you going to eat?" Kimura asked finishing her piece. "No." Hiei replied looking around. "er...ok then..." Kimura said getting up from the table. "Hey Hiei? Did you ever think about wearing..normal clothes?" Kimura asked. "Hn. Why would I want to wear ningen clothes?" Hiei asked raising his right eyebrow. "I dunno I just thought you would look cool in like jeans and stuff..." Kimura said with a smile. "Hn."  
  
Kimura left the kitchen, running upstairs to her mothers room. She went into the closet, and pulled out her cousin's pants he had left over her house a year ago. They looked about Hiei's size. She giggled and ran back down stairs, chucking the pants in Hiei's face. He caught them, and stared. "What the hell do you want me to do with these?" Hiei asked. "Put them on!" Kimura said smiling.  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Aw c'mon Hiei."  
"No"  
"Do it before I tell everyone including Yukina you have a crush on her!"  
"That's sickening."  
"I know...just do it!"  
Hiei groaned, then got up looking at the pants. Kimura smiled then turned around. She could here Hiei's belts clinging as they hit the floor. A few minutes later, Kimura turned around to find Hiei folding his arms and the death look expression on his face. She started to laugh. "You look great Hiei...accept...the cloak and shirt don't go with low rider boot cut jeans." Kimura said smiling. "NO!" Hiei said. "Please...c'mon...just a shirt..." Hiei roled his eyes, and took off his cloak and shirt. "damn!" Kimura said to herself. "He looks so sexy in those! Maybe I shouldn't give him a shirt."  
"Are you going to gove me a shirt?" Hiei asked impatiently.  
"What? Oh yeah! Come with me." Kimura walked out into the hall way to the small closet. She opened the door and walked inside. Hiei followed. "Wait Hiei! stop the door!" Kimura yelled. Hiei ran to it, but it was to late, the door already closed. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. "The door is jammed from the inside." Kimura said. Hiei tried to kick it opened, but the room was so small, he couldn't lift his leg all the way to reach it. "You have got to be kidding me." Hiei said sitting down. "Why is it so hot in here?" Hiei asked. "were over the room with my drier...im drying all the towels and stuff...wow your hot, but you're a fire demon" Kimura said sarcastically sitting down across from him. "Hn." "I guess we will just have to wait until Yusuke gets here...he's coming around... two." Kimura said.  
  
Minutes passed, and the heat was getting unbearable, making both Hiei and Kimura feel very sleepy, and feel like they were running out of air. "You're an ice demon, make it cold." Hiei said sleepily. "I cant...im too tiered." Kimura replied. "Hey Hiei?" "Yeah?" Hiei asked opening his eyes to look at Kimura, "What am I?"  
  
Hiei sat up straiter and looked at Kimura a little confused, and speechless. "...We're trying to figure this out. Its nothing abnormal, it just doesn't happen... that often." Hiei replied looking down at his dragon tattoo. He looked up to find a tear running down Kimura's cheek. Hiei looked at her wit a questioning look. "I...I...dont know Hiei...whats going on? I don't understand, I just want to be normal again." Kimura said whipping off the tear. Hiei looked at her, very serious. "Kimura...What is normal? There's no such thing. Your like this all your life, and you have to deal with it. You should be thankful your not just another common ningen. You should take this as an opportunity to figure out what you can do. You have so much, don't ever wish to be like a low class fool.  
  
"You know Hiei, you have a nasty way of putting things, but I know you mean well... if there was anyone else to get stuck in a closet with, you would be my first choice." Kimura said. She crawled over and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his bare chest. Hiei's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a few beats, but Hiei slowly wrapped his arms around Kimura, and leaned his head against the wall. Hiei felt Kimura get suddenly heavier than before. He looked over, and found her asleep. Hiei sat Kimura up and leaned her against his shoulder, brushing the bangs out of her eyes. He heard something jingling coming from somewhere on Kimura, and noticed a long chain that was hanging from her neck. Hiei carefull reached over and started to pull it out of her shirt slowly. He felt it was very heavy, and kept looking at Kimura to make sure she did not wake up. He was getting closer and closer to the pendant or what ever it was that was dangling off the chane. "Almost there"...BOOM! Hiei jumped backward, and Kimura woke up with a start. "What the hell was that?!?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hiei!?!? Kimura!?!?!?" a familiar voice came from the outside of the closet. "were in here!!!!!!!" Kimura yelled banging on the door. Yusuke ran over and opened the door. Kimura and Hiei both fell out of the closet, onto Yusuke's feet. "Im not even going to ask." Yusuke said. "Nice low rider jeans Hiei." Yusuke said with a smirk.  
  
Yusuke whats wrong?" Kimura asked. "ok you guys cannot panic, but Kurama was... well he was badly hurt...buthesfinenow!" Yusuke said incredibly fast, trying to avoid all questions asked.  
  
"what? How did it happen? Where the hell is he?" Hiei yelled. "He was attacked by demons probably sent from Yoshihiro guy.I found him in his house, he asked me to get you and to bring you over right away Hiei." Yusuke said very seriously. Hiei looked at Kimura, then at Yusuke. "I want to come too!" Kimura said "NO!...i mean." Yusuke started, "its too dangerous!" Hiei looked at Yusuke very suspiciously. Kimura thought that Hiei would surely kill him for that, usually it was Hiei who said it first. "Perhaps Yusuke may have feelings for me as well?"  
  
"He's right Kimura, there could be more.I want you to stay here, where its safe." Hiei said. "No Hiei im coming!"  
"Just listen to me!"  
"I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE SOME CHILD!"  
...  
  
Hiei fell silent, then looked at the ground. It one swift movement, Hiei held Kimura over his shoulder, Kimura kicking and screaming the whole way. Hiei dropped her into the closet, then quickly slammed the door.  
  
"Hiei you bastard! LET ME OUT!!!!" Kimura screamed at the top of her lungs banging on the door. "Ok Yusuke, lets go." Hiei said, running out the door as fast as he can with Yusuke right behind him. Hiei and Yusuke arrived at Kurama's, and Hiei kicked down the door as hard and as fast as he could. The door fell to the ground with a loud thud, and Hiei walked inside. Kurama stood there, frozen in shock as to what he had just seen. His hand was frozen in the air, and was curved like he was holding something. Sure enough, no the ground lay a shattered tea mug, tea spilt all over the floor.  
  
"H..Hi-Hiei? Is there a ...problem?" Kurama asked in shock. Hiei looked around suspiciously, then looked at Kurama. There was a silence, and then, a moan of pain from Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke looked down to find Hiei's sword strait through his stomach, to the hilt. Hiei was still holding the sword firmly and tight, digging it in as far as he can.  
  
"HEIE!!!" Kurama yelled. Hiei pulled the sword out, causing Yusuke to fall to the ground. Hiei turned around and gave Kurama a questioning look. "W-what...are you..doing?" Kurama asked even more shocked.  
  
"don't be so gullible as to believe this impostor Kurama.." Hiei said looking down in disgust. He looked back. "he was faster than Yusuke, and his energy was weaker.. This is nothing but a shape shifter." The demon started to laugh. Hiei and Kurama looked down. "you....very... foolish." He said, purple blood spitting out for his mouth. "What?" Hiei said . "you...left...the girl...where is she now?" Hiei's eyes widened. He flew out the door, leaving Kurama confused, and the dying demon. 


	16. chapter 15

"Hiei! Let Me Out!" Kimura yelled at the top of her lungs. Footsteps were heard outside the door. Kimura banged on the door once more, and it opened, but it wasn't Hiei who had grabbed her out of the room, it was Yoshihiro. Kimura screamed even more, only a faint whistling sound coming fro her horse throat.  
  
"Give me the necklace" Yoshihiro demanded. "What necklace?" Kimura asked, kicking and wiggling from his grasp. The demons around them laughed and cackled. The door suddenly flew opened, and Hiei was standing with his blade out, pointed to Yoshihiro. "Let her go." Hiei said clenching his teeth. "Why should i?" Yoshihiro began. "She has something that belongs to me." He raised his hand, and Kimura was bound in the air with green energy straps. She wiggled, but every time she mover, they would get tighter and tighter.  
  
"Attack him you fools!" Yoshihiro said pointing to Hiei. All the demons jumped on him at once. Kimura screamed. Hiei sliced through the demons one by one, but for every one he killed, another five would appear. Hiei used his jagon to push the rest of the demons out of the way. Yoshihiro rolled his eyes, took a dagger out of his pocket and sliced his hand. He walked over to Hiei and flung the dripping blood into Hiei's jagon. Hiei fell backwards onto the ground, rubbing all three of his eyes. Yoshihiro put a foot down on Hiei's chest, and pulled out a little spray bottle. "the only weakness is your eyes." Yoshihiro leaned over and sprayed directly into Hiei's jagon. Hiei kept his eyes closed, but what ever he was sprayed with closing his eyes didn't help at all. Hiei grabbed his eyes in pain. It felt like a thousand needles jabbing themselves into Hiei's eyes. He tried to open them, but the pain was to unbearable. Hiei was able to push Yoshihiro off of him, stand up, and punch him very hard in the face. Yoshihiro staggered, then looked at Hiei.  
  
"Come on now Hiei, where am I?" he asked. Hiei tried to concentrate on the energy, but the pain in his eyes (mostly the jagon) was causing him to be distracted. Hiei could just barely open his eyes to see five demons pounce on him, holding him down. Green rings appeared around his wrists, legs, and neck, bounding him to the floor.  
  
"You know Hiei, we aren't that different." Yoshihiro said walking closer to him. He examined Hiei's bloody face. "I mean, we both want the necklace right? And we'll do anything for it? See im not so much the bad guy here am I? Now im about to share some secrets for everyone. Ill start with Hiei. "Kimura, did you know that Hiei was searching for a necklace that contains a power so great, it may decide worlds fait? He will probably do anything to get it, even if it had to be killing you, which he might have done so it's a good thing I got here first right?" Yoshihiro asked raising an eyebrow, his tone very sarcastic. "I don't understand this." Kimura said. "Put me down!"  
  
"Oh but wait, cause now its your turn. Hiei, did you know that Kimura has the necklace?" Hiei looked at Kimura in disbelief. "She has been using it all along. And to think, she may have even went for you next. Didn't you ever wonder why she had so much power? And you cant forget who her mother was. I don't know about you, but I certainly wouldn't hang around a girl who's mother killed my master, that's for sure!" Yoshihiro said sarcastically once again.  
  
The room went silent. Hiei just kept staring at Kimura. "Hiei! Don't believe him! I have no idea what he's talking about!!! Honest! Hiei! You have to believe me!" Kimura cried. "Oh sure believe what she says, or what you see." Yoshihiro said yanking the necklace off of her neck. He carried it over to Hiei, and let it hang in front of his face. Hiei couldn't believe his eyes. She really did have it.  
  
Hiei tried to wiggle his way out, but the energy straps had him even tighter. "Well, I would like to stay and catch up on things, but I have to go, you know, give the necklace to master." Yoshihiro punched Hiei in his stomach, knocking him over, everyone stepped through the portal, and disappeared, Kimura's scream echoing the house.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama arrived a few minutes later, and looked around at the damage. "Jeeze Hiei, you guys sure through some party...how come I wasn't invited?" Kuwabara asked. "Where's Kimura?" Yusuke asked anxiously. "She's gone..."Hiei replied, not even turning around to look at them. He was now kneeling over the floor, his right hand on his stomach, his left holding him up.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Kurama asked walking over to the other side of Hiei to see his face. "They took her." Hiei said shrugging his shoulders. He slowly stood up, and turned around to meet three horrorstruck faces. "And...your ok with this?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head. Hiei stared at Kuwabara and blinked, then walked out the door. "Ew gross what happened to his eyes?"  
  
"Hiei! Well, we have to go after her,we cant just abandon one of the members of the Rekai Tanti!" Botan said flying out on her oar. "She was never a member." Hiei muttered. "What?" Yusuke asked. "lets go see Koenma." Hiei said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well, it seems that it is quite obvious you must now go and rescue her." Koenma's teenage form said sitting at his desk. Hiei knows where it is, he will lead you." Koenma said staring at Hiei. "its pretty late, you all must leave in the morning." Koenma said dismissing everyone. The group filed out one by one accept for Hiei. "If you ask me, something really freaky is going on here." Kuwabara said closing the door behind him.  
  
Hiei stood there, staring at Koenma, with his hands inside his pockets, his eyes still watering from the spray. "Can I help you Hiei?" Koenma asked. "why did you want me to train her..protect her...accept her as one of us?" Hiei asked. "A sweatdrop fell from Koenma's forehead. "I have my reasons Hiei." Koenma said. In one swift movement, Hiei was ontop of Koenma's desk, holding Koenma by his collar. "You knew it all along. You knew she had that necklace you just felt it would be a lot safer under our watch because you couldn't do it yourself. This whole thing is nothing but a joke...i hate jokes." Hiei said, his jagon glowing from underneath his headband. Hiei slightly winced from the pain. Koenma swallowed hard. Hiei let go of him and pushed him back in his chair. He jumped off the desk. "Hiei, you will show up tomarrow." Koenma said. "not just for the necklace, but also for Kimura."  
  
"I will show up for the thing for the necklace, and nothing else. The others can do what ever they want with her. Hiei walked out of the room, and slammed the doors. Koenma sighed. "for the member with an extra eye, you sure are blind Hiei."  
  
"I knew something wasn't right...no one is able to be born with that much power...and that's why she looks so framiliar...she looks exactly like her mother... accept the eyes...Kimura's are more..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kimura woke up. She was chained against a stone wall, her arms above her head, and her feet in her feet, just touching the ground, also chained to the wall. She examined the shackles she was bound with, and noticed that they all glowed a strange green light from around the edges. Kimur started to panic. She had no idea where she was, and she had no idea why the necklace was so special.  
  
Kimura tried to look back on the things that had happened earlier. She shuddered at the thought of Hiei turning on her. She could remember the look he gave her. It frightened her to the point where it got her sick. she now knew what it was like to fear Hiei. His heavy gaze tore through her like a thousand knives, slowly digging into her body.  
  
Kimura leaned her head back against the wall, and started to cry. She tried to pull free of the shackles, but every time she tried, it became tighter. There was no way she was going to get out of this by herself. 


	17. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Hiei sat in a tree, contemplating everything that had happened. "This is ridiculous. Im not going to let him get away with all of this.im not going to let her get away with all of this.and im not going to sit here and wait for everyone else."  
  
Hiei stood up and jumped out of the tree, heading off to find the portal to Makai, where Kimura and the necklace was held. Hiei could still remember where Yoshihiro's master lived. Although Hiei knew He couldn't use the necklace until sunrise, Hiei was determined to get it back before.  
  
----- -------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------- ------------------------ -----  
  
"Where the hell is Hiei?" Yusuke asked Kurama and Kuwabara as they met at the street corner. "I presume he wanted to get an early head start." Kurama answered. "Well.now what do we do.he was our guide." Kuwabara said. "That must also mean that Hiei does not want us to follow...a part of his past lies with Yoshihiro, something very important, perhaps something unfinished." Kurama said. "Well screw the whole not following thing, we have to get to koenma's!" Yusuke said.  
  
A few minutes later, with the help of Botan, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were in Koenma's office once more. "well im glad you all decided to show up, I have just found out some more information about everything that has been happening around here...but first I should tell you the truth." Teenage Koenma said bowing his head. "Kimura possesses a special necklace, inherited from her mother, a very infamous ice demon. I wanted you to watch her because I thought it would be a lost safe if the necklace was under your watch, then in spirit world in my father's vault where every demon and their mother knows its there.You see, this necklace is very powerfull, and was feered by most of spirit world. Hiei and his master spent most of their years looking for this necklace, risking both of their lives. There were only two major threats of Hiei and his master. One of them was Shueisha .Kimura's mother, the other.Yoshihiro." Noriyuko had killed Hiei's master, and took the necklace before Yoshihiro could.  
  
"So that would explain why Yoshihiro wants Kimura." Yusuke said. "Yes, exactly. But the thing is, Hiei also wants the necklace, so he isn't exactly going for Kimura. You all must go there and save her, before Hiei gets revenge on Shueisha by killing her daughter." Koenma said.  
  
"No! Hiei wouldn't do that! I thought he liked her!" Kuwabara said. "Well now that he has learned who Kimura really is, he just might that is why I didn't both telling him who she really was. You think he was going to guard her and the necklace then?" Koenma asked.  
  
"What necklace?" Yusuke asked. "The necklace of Takara." Koenma answered. "It takes all of the spiritual energy and power of one person, and transfers it to the owner of the necklace."  
  
"I have heard of that." Kurama answered. "That would explain why Kimura has all that power." Kuwabara said. "Well.yes." Koenma said. "But she never took it from anyone, she really was born with the power. Her mother used the necklace. Yoshihiro's master Ruko, lives in a castle in makai, along this location." Koenma showed the group the picture of the castle on his screen.  
  
After giving them further directions, they all headed off to find Kimura before Hiei did. "Man I hope we get there in enough time." Kuwabara said. "me too. I have no idea what Hiei will do." Kurama said.  
  
---- ------------------------------------------- ---------------------- ---- ----------------------  
  
Hiei crawled through the vent inside of the castle. It was almost daylight, and he was running out of time. Hiei made his way through, looking into different vents, trying to find the necklace. "hn.perhaps a little more fur." Hiei felt pain shoot through his whole body. His arms and legs gave out, and he fell on his chest, pain still shoot through his body. the vent floor gave out, and he fell through, onto a hard floor.  
  
Hiei stood up carefully, his body shaking from the pain. Hiei could feel him self getting weaker and weaker. He looked around. The room was dark, only a fire in the corner could be seen. "well...Hiei, we finally meet after all of these years." A voice came from the darkness. The lights turned on to reveal a tall, think looking man. His hair was dark and slicked back, and he had brilliant blue eyes. He looked rather young, but Hiei knew he was very old and experienced...he was Ruko.  
  
"Now Hiei, I would lke to get to know the demon who made most of this mission of mine hell, so you could make this easy and surrender now, or embarrass yourself and lose a fight to me." Ruko said. "Hn.what makes you think I will lose the fight?" Hiei asked. "The beam that electrocuted you. I invented it my self. I think its rather genius. It takes all of ones spirit energy, and turns it into one big attack against them, obviously leaving them weak, but wounding them at the same time!" Ruko said laughing.  
  
"Oh?" Hiei asked. "And when does this happen?" a strange high pitch noise came from above where the a visible beam of blue and red mixed together. It started to form a glowing sphere. "Shit" Hiei said Hiei pulled out his sword in enough time to swing it and hit the sphere that was hurtled toward him. The sword hit the sphere, making a loud noise. The sword started to vibrate very hard Hiei trying to hold onto it as tight as he could.  
  
Hiei finally let go, the rest of the sphere hitting his body. He fell to the floor, many electric shocks running through the inner and outer part of himself. Ruko laughed and raised his hand toward Hiei. A force picked Hiei up and slammed him against the wal, where bars grabbed him, and held him in place.  
  
"I believe you are looking for this." Ruko said holding up the necklace. "Hiei barely rose his head. Ruko walked over to the curtains, and opened them. Warm sunlight poured into the room. "Perfect." He said with a smile. He held the necklace up to the light, and muttered something under his breath. The light bounced off of the necklace, and made a beam pointing to Ruko's chest. The necklace started to make a noice, and the beam of light turned a deep purple. Slowly, the beam started to faid away. Ruko pulled away, and walked over to the door.  
  
Kimura was shoved into the room by two demons who slammed the door shut. She got up and looked around. "It wont hurt I promise." Ruko said. "What? Get away from me!" Kimura shouted. "Awww come on. All im doing is just taking your spiritual energy and power.no big deal." Ruko said. "uuhhh..Hiei!" Kimura said running up to the limp body haning on the wall. She cupped his cheek in her hand. "Get away from me." Hiei said weakly. "Hiei! whats going on! Im so confused.im so scared. Why are you acting like this?" Kimura asked desperately.  
  
"See Hiei.she is still not admitting it up to this moment!" Yoshihiro said walking in. "What do you want?" Ruko asked walking closer to Kimura. " I want to have a little fun with Hiei." He replied looking over at Hiei. "You leave Hiei alone!" Kimura asked. Yoshihiro slapped Kimura with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground, rubbing her cheek. "How dare you slap her!" Ruko said running at Yoshihiro. He grabbed him by the throat and raised him into the air. Strange blue swirls came from Yoshihiro's body, and wrapped around Ruko's wrist, running all the way up his arm, and into his chest. Yoshihiro started screaming in pain. Ruko dropped Yoshihiro's body to the floor, where it stayed limp, and motionless. Ruko stood there, absorbing the rest of the energy.  
  
"Alright...your turn." Ruko said walking over to Kimura. She backed up into the wall, as Ruko reached for her. He grabbed Kimura's shirt and pulled her close. "You have very lovely lips." He said. Ruko Kissed Kimura hard, and pinned her against the wall. Her spirit energy drained from her lips, Ruko sucking it all up with his.  
  
Kimura moaned in pain and agony. She felt tired an week, and it felt like Kimura was being pinched over and over again, all through her body. Kimura tried to push Ruko away, but he had her pinned so hard against the wall, her back was starting to bleed. Kimura moaned once more.  
  
"What.you want more?" 


	18. chpter 17

"This way!" Yusuke yelled pointing at a door. He could here screams coming from behind it. Yusuke kicked the door opened and ran inside, Kurama and Kuwabara right behind him. Yusuke looked around, finding Ruko holding Kimura's limp body in his arms.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Kuwabara yelled. Ruko laughed. He tossed Kimura's body aside, walking back and sitting down in his chair at his ask. He put his feet up, and his arms around the back of his head. Ruko looked over at Hiei and rolled his eyes. "You depress me." Ruko said. Hiei dropped to the floor with a thud. Kurama ran over and helped Hiei up. "are you alright?" Kurama asked. "I think Ruko deserves that question more than I do." Hiei said. "What?" Kurama asked. "He didn't let me down intentionally, and he is fighting himself right now...he just isn't showing it." Hiei said. "I see." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke ran at Ruko, throwing punches, but missing completely. His spirit gun took no affect on Ruko, the same with spirit wave. "Hiei...why aren't you helping yusuke?" Kuwabara asked, dodging an ice shard that Ruko had thrown. Because for once, fighting isn't the answer." Hiei said looking down. "What...why are you so calm...aren't you kinda pissed that the girl we all know you liked is now dead and the man you really want revenge on is also dead?!" Kuwabara yelled pointing at the two bodies on the ground." I Didn't want revenge on him as much as I wanted revenge on someone else." Hiei said looking at Kimura's body. But that will all be taken care of in a few minutes." Hiei said walking towards Ruko.  
  
"Ruko!" Hiei yelled. Ruko dropped Yusuke from his grasp and looked at Hiei. "your foolish to even call my name. you cant fight me you have no energy." Ruko said. "I have plenty of energy. Although you used my energy against me, my body still collected it back through the attack." Hiei said. "What does that matter? You wont stand a chance against me, just like this ass." Ruko nodded over to a beaten yusuke. "I admit, I cannot beat you." Hiei said. "What? What the hell is he doing?" Kuwabara asked in shock. "For years I have searched for the necklace, but I have also trained to become the demon with the most and strongest spiritual power. And now, you have taken that away from me. My life is now a total waist. Please, kill me." Hiei said. Ruko smiled. "Hiei! what the hell are you saying!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Well, I have noticed that Kimura does not have as much fire power as you do Hiei. I will kill you, by taking your energy. Ruko said. "Hn." Hiei replied. Ruko seized Hiei by the throat. Immediately dark purple and black whispy clouds swirled once more up Ruko's arm, leading into his chest. Ruko started laughing. "Kurama could see Hiei was struggling, having his hand on his rose whip, ready to attack. "Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled. "Stay back Kuwabara." Kurama whispered.  
  
Ruko let go of Hiei's body. it fell to the floor with another thud. "but...he is still breathing." Kuwabara said. Hiei slowly sat himself up. He was shacking, losing most of his energy, but smiled. Ruko screamed in pain, falling to the ground. "You fool." Hiei managed to say. "um.....what is going on?" Yusuke asked. Hiei purposely wanted Ruko to suck all of his energy. Hiei noticed before that Kimura's alone was enough to kill him." Kurama responded. "I see." Yusuke said it was almost like the time in the cave when I was receiving all of Genkai's power." Yusuke said. Hiei slowly walked over, Ruko still screaming in the background. "of course.....you actually thought I would say those things. I was doing the best I could of holding my self back from slaughtering that hell scum. I knew his body coulsd not handle all of the energy."  
  
Ruko exploded, his body disintegrating with all the power and energy being blasted through the room. "This place is going to claps!" Kurama yelled. "He ran over and picked up Kimura's body. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara ran out of the castle. "Where is Hiei!?" Yusuke yelled. "Im right here." Hiei said running out of the castle just in time. It collapsed, causing everyone to fall over.  
  
"Jeeze Hiei, you are usually the first to be out of things like this." Kuwabara said. "nh. Distractions." Kurama gave a side glance to Hiei. "Kurama, what are you doing with Kimura?" Yusuke asked. "Watch." Kurama said. The energy rising over the ruins of the castle found its way to Kimura. Kurama stepped back as the energy entered Kimura's body once more. Kimura opened her eyes. "She...she's alive?" Yusuke asked smiling. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked. "I .....i think so." Kimura said.  
  
"Step aside Kurama." Hiei said. He walked over toward Kimura. He drew his sword and held it to Kimura's neck. "Hiei don't." Kurama said. Kimura raised her head, closing here eyes. She was shaking with fear. "Hiei wait, Kimura did not use the necklace. She wasn't going to steal your power. She doesn't even know what the necklace is." Kurama said. "I figured that out right after Ruko was able to use the necklace. He wouldn't have been able to if she had possession of it." Hiei said. "Then put your sword down." Kurama said.  
  
"No." 


	19. chapter 18

Hey guys im sorry it took me like for ever! But I have been so busy! And if anyone loves to draw fan art, I would completely love if you guys would maybe draw stuff from my fanfic. Use your imagination ^^ e-mail to pippinator01@aol.com ^^  
  
"Hiei what the hell is the matter with you? Put your sword down!" Yusuke yelled. "No!" Hiei yelled. This is Shueisha's offspring. Anything related to that vile creature must deserve nothing more but to die. I cant let her live."  
  
"H.....Hiei" Kimura whispered. Tears ran down her cheeks, but as they did, they fell to the ground with quiet little thuds. "Tear gems?" Yusuke asked. "she is probably so in tune with her power now, her demon side is more likely to show." Kurama said quietly. "Its probably the fear running through her body."  
  
the wind started to blow violently, as a cloud of gray surrounded Kimura. "What the hell is going on?" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei took one step back. The clouds finally faded, and revealed a Kimura as here demon cat form. "What......this cannot be." Kurama said. "What?" Kuwabara said. "she is Neko." Kurama said. "What?" Yusuke asked. She is just as dangerous as my Youko form, but with ice. She wasn't like this when she had changed before...she must have concentrated more on her ice power than any other to get her body to do this." Kurama said. "Is she in that class thingie you guys were talking about, where they are the most dangerous and illegal?" Kuwabara asked. "She would be if her father was not human. She is a class below."  
  
Kimura stood there, examining her claws. Her tongue ran slowly across her sharp fangs, and her thin orange and black striped tail swished back and forth in a playful motion. "Yusuke we should do something, they are about to kill each other." Kuwabara said. "No.....do not help. This is between us both." Hiei yelled. "She is not in tune with her human for, and is only concentrating on what caused her pain. She does not know how to control her demon form Hiei." Kurama said. "Hn. Perfect." Hiei said. "Hiei don't kill her." Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei threw his sword at Kimura with force. But she blocked it, causing it to shatter in many pieces. Hiei ran up to kimura, punching her as hard as he could in the stomach. Kimura finally caught one of Hiei's fists and blew on it. His whole arm was frozen. Hiei tried to break loose, but it was no use. "That's the arm with his dragon..." Kurama said. "Perhaps I haven't given her enough credit; she was very wise in doing that." Kurama added. He noticed Hiei kept trying to grasp Kimura many times while fighting. "Kurama we should help Hiei! we should hold her down or something!" Kuwabara yelled. "No...Kimura know's something we don't." Kurama said.  
  
Kimura was finally able to freeze both of Hiei's arms, as she tried to punch him in the stomach. Hiei blocked her with his icy fists, causing her much pain. Kimura ran up to Hiei, but he dodged her quickly, punching her stomach. Kimur fell over, but as she did, she slashed Hiei across both of his legs with her claws. Hiei fell to the ground. He couldn't fell his lower half at all. "she paralyzed him." Kurama said. Kimura crawled over on all fours, and sat down straddling Hiei's chest. She reached down under his shirt. "Get your hands of me you wench!" Hiei yelled. Kimura ignored him. She pulled up the Necklace of Takara which hung around his neck.  
  
"What? How did Hiei get that?" Kuwabara asked. "That is why it took so long." Kurama said. "When he was coming out of the castle. He stopped to look for it. I noticed he had it when he was trying to grab Kimura during the fight. I think there is something in the necklace that is causing Hiei to want to kill Kimura very badly, perhaps exaggerating his emotions to the point where he would kill her without thinking. I sensed it, and so did Kimura." Kurama said.  
  
Kimura took the necklace, and snapped it in half. Blue sparks came from the two pieces, and then disappeared. a strange glow rose from Hiei's body, then faded. "No! That was ours! You bitch took it from me! From us!" Hiei yelled "He is completely losing it." Kuwabara said. Kimura is lucky he is paralyzed." Yusuke said. "He is just stressed, and is not used to that power leaving his body like that. He is letting off steam and emotion that has haunted him for years, and he has held back. This is probably good for him. He will get over it." Kurama said. "Oh so its almost like when you're an alcoholic and you attempt to become sober?" Yusuke asked. "Kurama smiled. "Something like that."  
  
Hiei was still yelling, exhausting himself. Kimura smiled. She leaned over and started to kiss him, shutting him up completely. His eyes shot wide open, as a single tear rolled down the side of his face. "What is she doing?" Kuwabara asked. "Well that's one way of getting him to shut up." Yusuke laughed. "um....." Kurama said aloud.  
  
Hiei felt everything around him turn cold. He started to shiver uncontrollably. He felt pain in his chest, and could barely breath. His head started to hurt, and his eyes rolled to the back of my head. "the dream...this was just like my dream." Hiei thought to himself. He fell into unconsciousness. Kimura stood up and walked over to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. "What did you do to him?" Yusuke asked. "That only leaves them unconscious.....he needs sleep. I went easy on him, I noticed is wasn't his true self that was trying to kill me." Kimura said. She dropped to the ground all of a sudden, and the clouds surrounded her again. When they had disappeared, Kimura's Human form was back. She was unconscious too.  
  
"Well we better get these two home, and we should bring those pieces back to Koenma." Yusuke said. Yusuke picked up Kimura, as Kurama carried Hiei over his back. 


	20. chapter 19

Kimura awoke in her bedroom. The sun was shining brightly through her window. "Kimura! Your awake!" Her mother said walking into the room. "Yes mother...." She answered. "You were so luck your friends were able to find you. Next time you leave to go to the library you should leave a note. you had me worried for an hour!" Her mother said folding her arms. "Huh?" Kimura asked. "I was about to cal the police when your friends came by. Your friend was carrying you in his arms. He said that you were all at the library and two of you had passed out because of the heat." She said walking over and opening the blinds a little more. ".....library.....two?" Kimura asked. "Yes, you and the short one.....Hiei is his name?" Kimura's mother asked. Kimura got out of bed and rushed for her door. "Kimura slow down, he is alright...he is downstairs with the rest of your friends lying on the couch."  
  
Kimura ran downstairs to find everyone watching T.V, and Hiei still unconscious on the couch. "Oh you're awake." Yusuke said. "Want some?" He asked holding up a bag of potato chips. "How long have I been out?" Kimura asked. "Well it is now 3:00. we got you home at 1:00." Kurama said. "Yeah we are all lucky that your mother worked lat into the day as well, or else we would have to come up with a better excuse than that." Kuwabara said. "So...I really didn't pass out at the library, and the whole necklace thing...it wasn't a dream." Kimura said. "Of course not...I mean who would pass out at the library?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Is he ok?" Kimura asked running over to Hiei. She noticed he had a few layers of blankets over him and he was shaking uncontrollably. "He looks so cold.....his lips are even purple....." Kimura said. "Yeah.....that would be the effect your kiss had....." Yusuke laughed. "My.....what?" Kimura asked. "You don't remember anything in your demon form do you?" Yusuke asked. "My demon form!? The last thing I remember Hiei was shoving his sword at my throat." Kimura said. She bowed her head. "Don't worry Kimura......Hiei didn't mean it. He had a strange effect from the necklace. He used it when we were not looking. your demon form sensed something wrong with Hiei, so destroyed the necklace."  
  
The last few minutes Kurama explained exactly what happened to Hiei and Kimura, saying that there was a strange force upon that necklace almost brainwashing Hiei, and explaining to Kimura what her demon form had done to Hiei. "but.....i would never do that to Hiei." Kimura said looking at Hiei's sleeping body. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. Kimura walked over and out her hand on Hiei's cheek. "Hey.....he stopped shivering." Kuwabara said. Kimura smiled.  
  
Hiei groaned. "Hey I think he is waking up." Yusuke said. "Excellent.....now its time for all of us to go." Kurama said. "W.....wait.....you guys aren't going to leave me here with him are you?" Kimura asked. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all left the room. A few seconds later, there was a sound of a door closing. "Jerks...they did that on purpose.....now what?"Kimura thought to herself. Another groan came from Hiei. "Heh heh....." a sweat drop ran down her forehead. Hiei slowly sat up, and looked around. His eyes rested on Kimura. Kimura froze. "maybe if I stay really still, he won't see me and fall back to sleep." Kimura thought to herself. "oh hell.....where am I?" Hiei asked rubbing his head. "er.....my house....." Kimura said. "where is everyone?" Hiei asked. "um.....they went home....." Kimura answered. "Its so damn hot in this place....." Hiei said. He took off his shirt and threw it aside. "Well.....that was because you were shivering uncontrollably." Kimura said picking up Hiei's shirt. "Hn......where is the necklace?" Hiei asked. "I.....uh accidentally broke it on purpose." Kimura said pretending to be very interested in the threading of Hiei's shirt. Kimura could feel Hiei's heavy gaze rest on her. "Well.....it wasn't me it was my demon form.....the necklace was doing something weird to you ok......it was making you act..... different." Kimura said. "Well did it ever occur to you that maybe I was intentionally acting like that?" Hiei walked over and snatched the shirt out of Kimura's hand. "Oh.....you were...." Kimura said. She backed up a little, accidentally hitting the wall. a second later, Hiei had vanished.  
  
Kimura could feel herself shaking. "So he does want me dead.....because of my mother...." Kimura said allowed. Kimura now felt scared. She had no idea what to do. "Oh......Kimura? Where is Hiei?" Kimura's mother asked. "Oh.....he left, he feels a lot better.....um.....im going to go over to Kurama's house mom.....he invited me over for dinner." Kimura said. "Ok, but have him walk you back." Her mother said smiling. "Ok, bye!" Kimura said waving to her mother.  
  
Before Kimura left, she slipped on her red tank top and jeans, and slid out the door. She had lied to her mother. Kurama wasn't even expecting her, but she felt very unsafe at the moment, and perhaps Kurama would be able to help her, after all, Hiei is very close to him. She thought.  
  
Kimura knocked on Kurama's door. The door opened, and Kurama smiled. "Hello Kimura, are you feeling better?" Kurama asked. "yes thank you." Kimura said nodding. "Well come in, Hiei is here." Kurama said in a chuckle. "Oh...he is? Um...you know that ok..... I have to go and see yusuke.....I forgot to .....give him something.....thank you Kurama! Bye!" Kimura said running off back onto the sidewalk. Kurama watched as Kimura sprinted off down the street, then closed the door. "Strange....." Kurama said walking back into his kitchen. "What is?" Hiei asked. "Well that was Kimura.....she seemed kind of upset at the moment, and when I mentioned your name, she seemed frightened, and said she had to go." Kurama said giving Hiei a suspicious look. "What did you do when we left?" Kurama asked. "Hn......I barely said a word." Hiei said walking over to the window. "Yes well what little you did say, it seemed to upset her." Kurama said. "the only thing I said was I meant to act the way I did." Hiei spat. The room was filled with silence. "Hiei.....do you remember anything that had happened after you put the necklace on?" Kurama asked. "Hn." "You indeed were acting strange. You threatened to cut Kimura's throat. You then insisted on killing her, and you to fought, Kimura in her demon form. You were still weak, so she won the fight, paralyzing your lower half of your body, and knocking you unconscious with a kiss that supposedly froze you temporarily on the inside." Kurama said. "I presume that the necklace was exaggerating your emotion of being vengeful on Kimura's mother." Hiei stood there looking at the floor for a few minutes. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Hn." Hiei vanished.  
  
"Damn you Yusuke! Why do you always have to be out somewhere starting a fight or whatever!" Kimura said running with her demon's speed. Kimura stopped. She suddenly felt a great deal of energy around her. Kimura saw something move in the corner of her eye. She turned her head, but it was not there anymore. She shook herself. "Urg! Great now im seeing things." Kimura yelled to herself. She was still very scared, and she was getting aggravated. She slowly walked toward the dock that overlooked a beautiful lake. Kimura walked over to the edge, and looked into the water. It reflected the beautiful sunset and its multi colored shades of pink and purple. Kimura closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes again and looked back down into the water. Kimura jumped. There was now another reflection in the water. Kimura turned around, and pulled out her sword. Hiei stood a couple of inches away from the blade, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I wont let you kill me!" Kimura said. She ran at Hiei with the blade, Hiei dodging it. "Kimura.....wait." Hiei said. Kimura took another swing at him. Hiei pulled out his katana, and blocked it, causing Kimura's sword to break in five places. Kimura gasped in shock. She stepped backwards, and formed a few ice shards in her hand. Hiei grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to him. "I don't want to kill you." Kimura gave him a suspicious look. Hiei slowly let go of Kimura and took a step back. "Are you lying?" Kimura asked. "I didn't mean what I said before." Hiei answered. "I cant even remember what went on. Kurama had to tell me." He said putting his Katana back in its sheath. "I would never kill or attack an acquaintance of mine because of what happened in the past that never concerned them. I would only attack if necessary, or if it is Kuwabara." Hiei replied. Kimura smiled. "So.....can you find the strength to put this behind you?" Hiei asked. Kimura walked back up to Hiei, there faces only inches away from touching. Hiei froze and swallowed hard. "Hiei?" Kimura whispered. "Hmm?" Hiei asked. With much force, Kimura pushed Hiei as hard as she could. Hiei lost his balance and fell off the dock into the water. Hiei rose from the water coughing and gasping for breath. "IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER SOMETHING THEN DON'T PRETEND YOU DO! JUST ASK!" Kimura yelled. She turned around to walk away, but Hiei grabbed her by her ankles, pulling her in. Kimura yelled in shock. "Hiei!" Kimura screamed. She splashed him, and crawled back on the dock, Hiei following her.  
  
"Hiei.....I'm sorry about the necklace." Kimura said walking along side of him. "It doesn't matter.....I didn't really want it as bad, I only did it because I respected my master. I only used it because I knew he would want me to. I find the necklace very pathetic that you would have stoop so low as to steeling other's energy." Hiei said. "Yes, I could see where you'd say that." Kimura agreed. "Hey do you want to eat over my house?" Kimura asked. "My mom isn't home right now because she is working the night shift, but im sure we could find something. Kimura said with a smile. "Im not hungry, besides it is late and you should rest, regain all of your energy." Hiei said. "Yeah I guess your right." Kimura said.  
  
They arrived at Kimura's doorstep. After saying goodnight, Kimura went directly upstairs, changed into warm dry pajamas, and crawled into bed. She fell asleep almost immediately. Hiei sat on the outside of Kimura's window, leaning against the window sill and looking in. He smiled, and fell asleep. 


	21. chapter 20

Hiei's eyes shot wide opened, causing him to almost fall off the window sill. Something was not right. It was still dark outside, and crickets could be heard. Everything was peaceful, but for some reason, something felt out of place. Hiei looked in Kimura's window. Her door was opened and the hall light was on, illuminating the room. Hiei looked at Kimura's bed, but she wasn't there, and her blankets were thrown on the floor.  
  
Hiei opened the window, and jumped inside. He looked around him, finding nothing. Hiei then looked down at the floor. There were blood stains on the carpet, and they trail out into the hall. Hiei's heart pounded very fast, as he ran down the stairs following the trail of blood.  
  
Hiei stopped at the kitchen. He found a note written in what looked like blood stuck to the wall with a knife. Hiei ripped the note off and read: Im not dead just yet, I've taken the girl, and won't give her back unless you come alone and try to take her from me. At what's left of the castle.  
  
Hiei crumpled the note in his hand, forming a fist. "How the hell is he still alive? The energy killed him." Hiei yelled in frustration. Hiei quickly cleaned up the blood, and wrote a note: Dear mom, I went to the mall and then I'm going to the movies, I will be home later! Love Kimura. Hiei took the knife, and attached it to his belt, then flew out the door.  
  
Hiei finally arrived at the remains of what was the castle. It was just sun break, and the fog was still settling on the ground. The castle finally appeared through the fog, and it seemed that the lower half of the castle was unharmed. Hiei walked through the doors, and entered the inside of the castle. Although the rooms were still standing, there was a lot of debris on the floor, causing Hiei to stumble a bit. Hiei looked around. It looked to be the main hall. everything was made of a granite stone, and there were spiral stairs leading into nothing but a bunch of piled up rocks that had fallen from the ceiling, causing that whole way to be blocked.  
  
Hiei looked carefully for another exit out of the room, besides the way he came in. Hiei stopped. He could here a muffled whimpering coming from somewhere in one of the next rooms over. Hiei followed the noise over to a wall, and pressed his body against it. Hiei closed his eyes, and listened carefully. Hiei opened his eyes. He slid down the wall, to the floor, his ear still pressed against where the source of all the noise was coming from. "The floor.....what the hell?" Hiei said out loud. Hiei felt around the tiles, finding one specific tile that rose a little higher than the others. Hiei lifted it up, and took off his headband. His jagon eye started to glow as he looked down into darkness.  
  
"H-Hiei?" a voice came from below. Hiei jumped down, and landed on his feet. Hiei looked around. It seemed to be a dungeon where Ruko would torture demons. There were strange looking devices, and chains hanging from the walls. "Hiei?" came Kimura's voice once more. Hiei turned around. He found Kimura sitting down, chained up against the wall, her side severely wounded. Hiei walked over to Kimura. He sat her up, and inspected her wound. Hiei then took a piece of his headband, and wrapped it around her to slow the bleeding. "Hiei.....he is still alive....." Kimura said. "I know." Hiei answered. "Don't worry, I will get you out of here." Hiei said. "Hiei no...wait...its not..." Kimura was cut off with a voice from the corner. "I knew you would come if I took her." It said. Hiei turned around. "Yoshihiro!" Hiei said. "I got my energy back as well." He replied. Hiei drew his katana. "Well I assure you, it will all be gone in a few minutes." Hiei spat. "those are pretty big fighting words for a little man." Yoshihiro said laughing. "Why did you pull her into this?" Hiei asked nodding to Kimura who was leaning against the wall. "You knew I would come either way." Hiei added. "Well I have grown fond of her and thought, when I win, I will take your little precious girlfriend considering you will no longer exist." He replied.  
  
Hiei ran at Yoshihiro with his katana ready. Hiei came up from the side and swung really hard, But Yoshihiro blocked it with his fist. "Your going to have to do better than that Hiei." Yoshihiro said smiling. "This is all im getting from someone I waited for a thousand years to fight with? Ho disappointing." He replied. Yoshihiro stopped. His body started to glow a yellow color as he began to increase his energy.  
  
Yoshihiro threw what looked like a bit of his energy at Hiei. Hiei dodged it, but noticed it kept following him. He ran and dodged, and came up with an idea. A few seconds later Hiei appeared right in front of Yoshihiro, then moved. The energy ball was to slow not realizing Hiei had moved, and was now aimed directly to Yoshihiro. The ball hit and exploded onto his body. he stood up looking very angry. Hiei looked at him, his mouth curving into a smile. "Alright Hiei...you asked for it, so here it comes." Yoshihiro said.  
  
Hiei's smile quickly turned into a strange look Kimura never saw before. He looked panicked and scared. Hiei could feel his whole body stiffening. Hie right arm, which had the hand that the katana was in, was now risen, the Katana pressed gentally against Hiei's throat. Hiei could not let go of his sword. Something in him was not working, and Yoshihiro was controlling him. "any last words?" Yoshihiro asked. Hiei closed his eyes. "Hn." Yoshiro gasped. Hiei was right in front of him, and apparently slashed his chest more than once, and shoved it through his stomach in a blink of an eye. "It is obvious you did this with eye contact." Hiei said. Yoshihiro fell to the floor, his chest now bleeding everywhere. Hiei pulled the sword out of his enemy, and looked down at him in discussed. "Kill me.....now." Yoshihiro said. "No...im going to let you suffer while thinking about what you did. If you don't like that.....kill yourself." Hiei said. He walked over to Kimura, and snapped the chains off of her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hiei asked. "I think ill be ok." Kimura said. "You sure?" Hiei asked. Kimura smiled. "yeah." Hiei picked her up, and held her like a baby once more, head leaning in his left arm, and feet dangling over his right. "lets get out of here." Hiei said. Kimura gasped. Hiei turned around to find Yoshihiro standing up, and pointing a gun at both of them. Hiei quickly shifted Kimura to his left side as he held up his right arm. Immediately, fire ate away from the bandages, and Hiei's dragon unwrapped from his arm, growing bigger, flew at Yoshihiro, devouring him easily. Kimura's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what had just came from Hiei's arm. Kimura passed out. - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -  
  
Kimura awoke in her bed. the sun was now shining, and it seemed to be  
12:00. Kimura moaned in pain. "Shhh... do you want your mother to hear  
us?" Hiei asked. Kimura made a confused face. "I.....um.....I guess not...."  
Kimura answered. "She thinks you went some where." Hiei said. "Oh....."  
Kimura responded. "Stay still." Hiei said. "what.....why?" Kimura asked.  
Hiei lifted up Kimura's shirt, and rubbed something on her wounded side.  
"OW!" Kimura said. "That hurt!" Hiei rolled his eyes. "This would have  
been easier if you stayed passed out." Kimura scrunched her nose.  
"Hiei?" Kimura asked. "What?" Hiei responded wrapping a bandage around  
Kimura. "Thank you." She said smiling. "Hn... I did what I had to do."  
Hiei answered tying the bandage. "Make sure your mother doesn't see  
that." Hiei said pointing to Kimura's wound. Hiei walked toward the  
window and opened it.  
  
"Hiei wait...." Kimura said getting up and running to the window. Hiei  
stopped. "what?" He asked. "I.....I think I know what made you act the way  
you did." Kimura said. "Remember telling us along time ago that  
Yoshihiro has a very strong power? You said he could make us think and  
believe things.....maybe that what he did to you." Kimura said.  
"Hn......perhaps....." Hiei said trying to avoid the subject of his strange  
behavior. Kimura smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
Hiei's eye's widened. Before he could turn red, Hiei vanished. Kimura  
smiled looking out over the town through her window. - - - -- - - - -  
  
Thunder cracked outside waking Kimura up. Thunder lit her room, and a  
silhouette of something shone through her window. Kimura looked outside  
to find Hiei sitting on the sill. Kimura got out of bed, turned on the  
lights, and opened up the window. "would you like to come in? its dryer  
and warmer here." Kimura said with a smile. Hiei nodded. He climbed  
through the window and kimura shut it. Kimura walked back over to the  
light switch and shut it off as Hiei sat on her windowsill looking  
outside into the stormy night. Kimura got into bed and looked back over  
to Hiei. "I met him thinking he was some kind of stalker. Because of  
him, I actually have friends. I didn't actually think he would have been  
one of them, but now funny to believe he is. He is my friend, and  
protector."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
ta da ^^ that's the end ^^ look for the second story soon ^^ its  
already started ^^ im on chapter 3 already ^^ and ill give you a  
hint...for the girls who read this there is a new hot guy that comes into  
play, and he is unclaimed so he is up for grabs! ( 


End file.
